Hearts Intwined
by fangimation
Summary: It's Insane! what type pf mother names her child Vamp? what type of girl choses convicts as slaves? What human being would bite Hiei, or for that matter, Sesshomaru! This girl is crazy, and Vamp's gonna turn their lives in a whole other direction. But who
1. Default Chapter

FANG: my very first slave fic!

HIEI: hn.

FANG: I hope I did well and you like it.

HIEI: read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or INUYASHA.

A little girl of five walked into the building holding her mother's hand. She wore a light pink summer's dress with slippers. Her short dark blue hair was tied into tiny ponytails at the sides. Her black eyes looked around the busy room as her dress moved against her dark chocolate skin.

Her mother with her brown hair tied in the back and caramel skin held onto her hand tightly as they neared the front desk were a short stubbed little man was busy clearing away some papers. She cleared her throat and he looked up smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Cyto, how are you doing today?" he asked resting a paper on an already neat stack. The little girl watched as people came in and out behind a big door. Some even had a person tied to a leash with shabby clothing. She stared.

"Hello, I came here to get a slave for my daughter, for a birthday gift. She just turned five yesterday," Mrs. Cyto explained. The man nodded and hopped off his high stool. He walked around to the girl.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Vamp," she replied looking at the short man in front of her. He was baldheaded and wore trousers.

He nodded again and looked at the mother. "Her first slave is it? Human or demon?"

"That's for her to decide," said the mother. "But I would like demon."

"All right then," he said leading them through the big doors were Vamp had watched others came through. She walked in front of her mother letting go of her hand.

"I would like to get a few for myself as well," the mother said speaking to the man.

"We have lots of demons," he explained, "Small, old, young, strong, smart…"

Vamp blocked out his dull voice and looked into the first glass case. She pressed her face against the window and peered inside. There, she saw a small fox boy sitting in the corner, he looked up and gasped when he saw her. Vamp smiled and looked down at his plate. All it said was that he was a fox demon.

"Ah, I see you have already found one," said her mother walking next to her and looking inside as well. The little girl nodded and pressed her hand against the window.

"Hi, I'm Vamp, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," she said softly. The pup looked at her with wide eyes and slowly etched out of the corner. When he was close enough, he gradual pressed his hand against hers on the glass. She smiled broadly.

"I want him." Her mother nodded to the man and he jotted it down in a black book. She waved at the pup as they continued walking down.

After about half-hour of searching, the little girl grew tired and started to wander off. She suddenly stopped in front of a wooden door. She opened it and stepped inside. The room was damp and chilling, only light provided by the window showed anything. Rubbing her arms to keep warm, Vamp made her way.

A glass cage in the wall caught her attention. Curious, Vamp peered inside standing tiptoe to get a better look. For a while she saw nothing, until a pair of red eyes appeared through the darkness. Vamps eyes winded as they starred back at her. Somehow they reminder her of someone she knew, but these were so cold, full of hate and distance.

"I'm sorry, but this section is off limits," said the man hurriedly appearing behind her with the young girl's mother. He did not want to be in this place.

"Why?" asked Vamp not removing her gaze from the eyes. Something told her that if she moved, what she was looking for wouldn't be found.

"Well, this one is in here because he killed his last three masters. Apparently, he didn't do as he was told and when they tried to punish him…you get the idea."

"Oh, my," Mrs. Cyto said softly stepping besides her daughter. She didn't look in the cage but concentrated on Vamp. "This must be the obedient chamber then."

"I guess, he did it for a reason, maybe they were mean to him or he didn't want to do the things they wanted him to do. They could have wanted him to do something bad, very bad," Vamp suggested quietly. She saw a flash of something run through the eyes then disappear as quickly as it came. That was it!

A figure stepped into the light. Vamp saw a short man with gravity defying hair with a white starburst on front, red crimson eyes that pierced the soul, wore black clothes and wore a white bandana on his forehead. He didn't say anything, or make any other movements, like he was waiting for them to make the first move. Vamp didn't budge.

"He doesn't look evil," she said looking closer as he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Clearly he grew tired of this little game. "He looks like he's wearing those clothes for camouflage and stealth."

"Yes, well what ever the reason is, he is a blood killing murdered," the man said disgustingly. "We got him from other slave trades when they couldn't handle him. If you ask me they should hang him ands be done with it. He's been here for over two years now."

"Hn," was the reply from the figure making the man jump back in fear. Vamp eyed him thoughtfully.

"He reminds me of someone, she's a little bit taller then him and has ice powers." The man opened one of his eyes and looked at her closely.

"You're right dear, he does look like that ice apparition," her mother said agreeing with her as the man opened both of his eyes and came closer.

"What was her name? Y-Yukina!" cried the little girl as the man knelt down to her level close to the glass. The slave trader took a step back afraid that the killer might break lose.

Vamp smiled at him, not at all afraid. 'That's right, you remind me of Yukina. Are you her brother?' Vamp asked. 'She's been looking for you.'

His eyes widened and the girl saw sadness and loneliness. Vamp giggled and looked behind her at the other man while pointing at the glass. "I'll take him."

He staggered and looked at the mother questionably as the girl walked away humming. Mrs. Cyto nodded, not saying a word about her daughter's decision. She stole a glance at the short man behind the glass before following suit. The slave trader shakily wrote the number of the slave down in his black book, mumbling things under his breath. "These people are crazy."

Vamp hummed as she came upon the next window down the next corridor. It wasn't as dark as the other one. She stopped and looked into another glass case to her left. There she saw a man chained by the hands and legs sitting down with his head lowered.

Vamp wondered why he was chained and decided to ask him. She tapped on the glass. "Hellooo-o-oo."

He didn't raise his head. Vamp blinked and studied his features. He had long silver hair with two red marks on either side of his cheeks. His white clothes seemed torn and dirty. Vamp noticed the pointy ears he had and smiled warmly. This was going to be fun.

She whistled and he slowly looked up at her showing off his narrow golden eyes. She smiled waving at him.

"Ah, this one always causes us problems," said the trader to the mother as they caught up with the little girl. He looked into the glass with hate. "He acts like he's some mighty lord or something."

Mrs. Cyto didn't say anything but took notice of the marks on his face.

"Hi, my name is Vamp what's your's?" greeted Vamp. He didn't say anything, his face was emotionless.

"No point in talking to him, he doesn't speak," the man said shifting from foot to foot.

"Really? Cool!" Vamp opened her mouth and pointed to her canines. "See? My mom named name Vamp because my canines are rather sharp for a human. And because I bite people. They might even think I have rabies."

A small grin tugged at his lips. She giggled and said to the man. "I want him," and hurried off to leave him writing in his book in complete discomfort.

Again she stopped in front of a glass and looked inside, this time she had to tiptoe...again. There inside was another demon, but had a metal chain around his neck. He was trying to get it off. When he saw the girl he stopped and looked at her.

"Hi!" she hailed.

"Hey kid, why don't you get me out of here?" he said. Her eye widened. "Wow! Look at those dog ears!"

In fact, he had long silver hair, golden eyes and those cute adorable dog-ears. She whistled the same tune she used on the last one and his ears twitched. She laughed.

"This ones in on obedience," said the man a few steps away. Her mother looked inside and smiled kindly at the boy. "Hello."

"Feh," he said looking away from her. The man tug at a cord, which pulled the chain causing him too nearly coke. Vamps eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Speak properly to the lady, demon," he hissed as the boy tried to lose the chain. The girl kicked the man in the shins and pulled the chain causing it to loosen up. The demon gasped for air.

"I'll take him!" she said firmly marching off before looking inside again to see if he was okay. Her mother followed.

"Dear, you can't do that. You have to understand that he's a slave and has to obey certain rules, talking back to a master is one of them. He can't do that," explained her mother to the angry girl. But she wasn't listening, she was too upset with the man for doing that.

As she walked they came to another glass window. Vamp looked inside. Her mother looked as well and gasped slightly. There leaning on the wall was what looked like a human with red hair that went to his back and green orbs for eyes. He looked at them and smiled wearily.

"What about this one? He looks human," asked Mrs. Cyto to the man as he came running behind them.

"That one, something's funny with him. Says he's a fox demon, but hasn't shown it," he said jerking his head towards the glass. "But no ones wanting him."

Vamp cocked to her head to the side. She dug in her pockets and took out a shiny marble holding it up for the boy to see. He looked at it and she saw a flash of gold in his eyes and silver at his tips. Her mother noticed this slight change. Both the girls smiled and said, "We'll take him."

The man choked on a piece of air in his throat shocked. The boy in the cage looked equally shocked as the two continued onward. Vamp stopped at one a looked inside. Her face drained color as shivers went up her spine. There inside was a figure with long wavy hair and narrow red eyes. She gulped as he looked at her and licked his lips smirking.

"Let's go," she said to her mother pulling her along. She didn't want to stay with him long and she didn't want him! They soon came upon the last glass case and Vamp gazed inside and saw a wolf demon sitting down cross-legged. He had claws and fans like the others and wore some animal skin clothing. He had black hair tied in a high ponytail and brown eyes.

She looked at him, then at her mother. "What do you think?"

Her mother looked at him also. "I think….we'll take him."

"You're not going to ask anything about him! He started a fight with two other demons and nearly killed them," gasped the man. "He's nothing but a worthless mongrel."

"Really!" asked Vamp excited pressing her face against the glass. "I want him! He's so cool!"

The wolf demon looked at her and grinned. "Hello."

"And he speaks!"

"All right we'll take him and the others too please," giggled her mother. The man nodded and led them back into the gallery were their slaves waited. She ran up to the little fox pup and picked him up giving him a hug. "Mom! I want his one, and that along with that one," she pointed to Inuyasha and Hiei.

"All right, I'll have the others, but no biting people this time," Mrs. Cyto told her daughter as her daughter prodded around like a raptor with her teeth beard out and growling at people who came by. "What have I told you?"

Vamp stopped and placed her hands behind her looking innocent. "Teeth are for eating and not for biting. It's made for food and not for human flesh when they make you angry or frustrated…"

"And…" questioned her mother raising an eyebrow. Vamp sighed. "If God wanted people to have holes in there skin, he would have born them with it."

The short man came from behind the desk carrying a piece of paper. He looked at the group of boys. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"No, I want them!" the girl said firmly pointing at the group. Her mother sighed. "Once her mind is made up, she won't change it. Trust me."

"Very well," the man said giving her the piece of paper. "Sign here."

Mrs. Cyto took the paper and a pen from her bag. Vamp turned around for her mother so she could press on her back as a table. She gave the paper to her daughter and she didn't sign it right away like other children, no, she plopped on the ground and starred at it long and hard.

"What is she doing?" asked the man.

"She's reading it," Mrs. Cyto replied. The man looked a little shocked to see a little girl reading a contract as complicated as that, that's why many people just sign and don't read it.

Vamp frowned. "It says her they're my slaves…. They are to work with me till I dispatch them…yap yak yap…. hmmm…no equal rights? And…uh, huh!"

She pressed the paper on the ground and wrote her name in print and handed it to the man. "Now I got friends!" She ran around her mother exciditly in circles. "Na nanana na na na, na na, can't touch this!"

Her mother sweat dropped as people pointed and starred. "Vamp dear…"

"Don't you want to hold the leash?" asked the man eyeing Inuyasha who just feh'd. He still had his leash on, so did Sesshomaru, except around the ankles and wrists. Vamp halted to a stop and looked at the man right up to his face, a serious look set. "Keys."

"What?" the man stuttered shocked. Vamp glared at him hard. "Give…me…the…keys," she growled.

He stumbled into his pockets and withdrew a chain with keys on them. She took them from him and walked over to Inuyasha. He looked down on her as she looked up at him. She smiled. "Bend down please."

He just blinked at her like she was crazy; didn't she want him to be on the leash, like a good doggy should be? Still pondering on this he squatted down to her height. Vamp reached out and found the keyhole, placing the key inside and turned it. The leash fell to the ground. Relieved to have it off, Inuyasha rubbed his neck.

Vamp went to Sesshomaru next. He looked down at the short girl with his emotionless expression. Her mother watched him closely; the short stubby man was beside himself in amazement. How come this girl wasn't keeping the leashes on? They were dangerous!

Vamp undid the locks on his ankles then his wrists. He rubbed them as she kicked the metal leashes aside. She glared at the slave trader again. "I don't do chains."

He staggered and shook his head. "But they might run away, escape!" the two dog demons glared at him.

She paid no attention to him and left it to her mother as she took the young fox pups hand gently.

"Why? Where would they run too?" asked the mother smiling at them. They either just looked at the ground or turned their heads. She laughed softly and took her daughters other free hand. "Come on, we have to shop to get their things."

"Shopping! Oh, yuck!" Vamp said sticking out her tongue. "It's evil I tell you, ev-il!"

They just looked at her like she was crazy. As they excited the building, Vamp got a tickle feeling up her spine, she looked around and saw no one. Shrugging, she went after her mother.

"Mother always told me wash my hands before I eat, and never bite people, before they take their seat," Vamp sang as they walked down the road. The pup held loosely to her hand and kept his head down while the others stayed five paces behind them. Vamp glanced at him. "Why so gloomy?"

"Well, dear, he's a slave and slaves aren't meant to hold their masters hands," explained her mother. "And not to be so close to them."

"Nonsense! I won't stand for it! Who taught them that!" she huffed. "He's not my slave he's like a brother. I always wanted a brother. Wouldn't you like that? You can be my big brother! And you guys stop walking so far behind, it's like your stalking us and its giving me the creeps."

The pup looked at her with wide eyes. Her mother slapped her hand to her head in defeat. "Oh boy."

"On to the mall!" Vamp cried pulling him along.

SHIPPO'S POINT OF VIEW

The girl pulled me along with her into the crowded mall. I still couldn't believe it. She called me her brother, big brother to be specific. I was still shocked. I thought slaves weren't anything more than servants meant to be quiet never talk back and do exactly what their supposed to do. Yet here this little girl, a cute one, was treating me nicely. She gave me nice smiles and even gave me a hug.

I still couldn't believe that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Koga and me got the same master. We knew each other pretty well in the past. The other two I never met before. I couldn't help but wonder why this little girl picked such people. Demons none the less and she didn't seem to mind. Her mother didn't' either.

I have to admit I was scared to have new master. Like all my past masters, they were cruel and mean. But Vamp seemed to always be kind to me, and she even gave me a loony pop with different colors of candy on a stick when we went to the candy store. She even went as far to ask the others! To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

'She treats me like a normal person,' I thought as she told me about her home and pointed out that her mother doesn't like eggs. 'She treats use all equally.'

Right away, I knew I would like her and we would get along fine.

END SHIPPO'S POV

Vamp stopped the group in front of the toy store. "Now the rules, my name is Vamp and always call me by it. Master and stuff gives me the freaks." She shivered, "What's your names?"

"The master gives them names dear," said her mother patting her head. Vamp frowned.

"Well that's stupid! If their mommy and daddies had trouble to make them, they should at least name them!"

"How do you know about that?" asked her mother wearily rubbing her temples as they all sweat dropped.

"Don't you have any mommies or daddies?" she asked the pup fox. He shook his head sadly. "I got lost from them." She looked at him in shock. "Why that'd terrible!" She then looked at the others. "What about you?"

They either feh'd or shook their heads.

"You don't have any mommies or daddies?" she asked sorrowfully as her eyes became watery. "That's so sad!" she cried as tears came pouring down her face. "No one shouldn't have any mommies or daddies. Its too wrong!"

They looked at her as she sniffled and rubbed her face on her arm. Was she crying for them? They felt a bit of warmth on their hearts, just teeny tiny, itsy, bitsy bit! This little girl confused them still though, they were slaves and yet she treated them like equals. How strange for an owner to act.

She looked at them firmly. "All right! I won't have it! From now on I'll be your new mommy!"

A few passing people whispered and hurried along as they heard the girl declared. Her mother sighed as she looked at the expressions on the boy's faces. They looked…

"My names Shippo," said the fox pup quietly. Vamp smiled at him. "Wow, that's a cute name! Shippo."

"…Hiei," said the fire demon.

"Ooh," she said.

"Inuyasha," said the dog-eared demon.

"Sesshomaru," said the other. Vamp looked between them. "Are you two brothers?"

"Half," they said with a bit of disgust. She sweat dropped. "Okay."

"My human form name is Kurama, what my other is I cannot tell you," said the red head.

"Oki-dokie, when you're ready."

"Kouga, from the wolf tribe," said the wolf demon.

"Shippo, Hiei, Inuyasha, Kurama, Sesshomaru, and Kouga," she listed on her fingers. "Okay, I got them. Now let's go get some toys!"

"First things first," her mother said giving them all fifty dollars. "Buy what you need and I will get your clothing. "

"Yeah! I want something first though. Ice-cream!" cried Vamp merrily. She took Hiei's hand. "Come on, I want you to meet a dear friend of mine." She pulled him along with the others behind.

Vamp pushed open the door to the ice cream polar and stepped inside. "Ice cream!"

"Vamp, is that you?" came a soft female's voice from behind the counter. Vamp felt Hiei tense up and she squeezed his hand and thought, 'its okay, don't be afraid. She'll accept.'

A girl about Hiei's height came from behind the counter holding a jug of ice cream. She wore a light blue Kimoto, pale green hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back and same eye color.

"Yukina!" cried Vamp hailing her. She smiled but stopped suddenly when she saw who was with her. The jug of ice cream dropped to the ground as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hiei?" she asked softly. In a blink of an eye she was in front of he and had her arms wrapped around his waist crying. "I thought I lost you!"

"Yukina…" he said softly letting go of Vamp's hand and embracing his sister. "I'm here. Don't cry."

Vamp smiled at the reunion and silently snuck back outside, putting up the closed sign so they could have some privacy. Her mother greeted her as she came back. "Well?"

"Let's say, the ice cream's no longer cold," she said to her mother and took Shippo's hand. "We'll leave Hiei for a while, I' m sure he can find us later, lets go and get some clothes."

As they walked people with their slaves were scattered about. Vamp took a sample of tofu from one and said it was delicious, she even bought some and shared it with Shippo. They walked on, buying a few things here and there and gazing about the different types of stores. She even bought Kurama a shiny bracelet, which looked like he was going to steal anyway. But she ended up biting the owner when he said a pathetic slave like him shouldn't have things like that.

"He tasted like soap," she said disgustingly as they entered the cloth store for slaves. Kurama was still embarrassed about his master biting someone for his benefit. She looked at him. "I was able to land two good holes in his pants, maybe even his leg."

Her mother boxed her on the ears. "No biting!"

"Ow! But he called Kurama worthless and I would have kicked him to if it weren't for Sesshomaru holding me back!" she rubbed her ears and got someone who worked there to help them.

"How may I help you?" asked the girl with black hair and green eyes.

"I'm looking for some work clothes, you know," Mrs. Cyto said to her while Vamp wondered about with Shippo. She stopped and looked at the clothes. Green. They were all green. She sighed in frustration. "All they have is green. Its so dry."

"Well, yes, that's what slaves wear," said the woman, taking note that she was holding on to the foxes hand. "Is he your slave?"

"No, he's my brother and these are my friends," she said to her hotly. The lady looked taken back at first so did everyone else who heard. Vamp looked at the boys and smiled, she always had a smile for them and directed her attention back to the lady. "Do you have any more colors?"

"Not for slaves," she said. Vamp's cheeks puffed up like an owl. The woman gulped. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Lets see, Shippo light blue, Inuyasha red, Kouga brown, Kurama clear silver, Sesshomaru silver, and Hiei's own will be black," she said to the lady looking up to her. She nodded and hastily went away to look for them.

"Um, why…?" began Shippo.

"Come on, even I have style," she said and stopped, turning to her left poking her head behind a rack off clothes. "I found you!"

"Hn," was all Hiei's reply as he stepped out from behind the clothes. She beamed at him and jumped up and down. "So!"

He was quiet and only took out an ice-cream cone for her. It was a rum raisin one. Perfectly sphere shaped. "She said to give this to you."

"Oh yummy!" she said taking it said started to lick off the melting ice cream. "Thanks Hiei."

'This girl is strange,' thought Youko.

'Yes and very sweet,' said Kurama.

'Hn. She has problems,' thought Hiei as he entered the conversation.

'Well, my old friend, it seems we found ourselves in the ownership of a little girl,' Youko mused.

'Hn,' Hiei replied and closed the link.

After getting the clothes, and anything else they needed her mother had to stop for something in a nearby store, so Vamp sat down waiting for her in the food court with everyone else. She placed a finger in the fountain and drew circles in the water.

"I cant wait to show you your new home, there's plenty of room and Miss. Kagura is the cook and-" she stopped short when she felt something bite her neck. She hit it and peered down to see an old flea squashed flat on her palm. "Myoga!"

Inuyasha leaned forward along with Shippo and saw the old flea straighten himself up. "Ah, Miss. Vamp, how good to see you again."

"It's Myoga!" cried Shippo shocked remembering his old friend. The flea glanced up at him surprised. "Why Shippo isn't this a pleasant reunion?"

"I see you found yourself a master," Inuyasha said gruffly. Myoga laughed. "Well, yes, Master Inuyasha it is nice to see you to."

"Myoga," Vamp said sweetly. "You left me by myself when those boys picked on me! And I got a bruise to show for it!" her sweetness was replaced by flames as she dropped the flea into the water. He sputtered as he tried to stay afloat.

"I was getting help! I did not mean to leave you! I swear!" he said splashing about.

"You left your master when she needed you most?" asked Inuyasha not the least bit surprised.

"How pathetic. He still hasn't changed. Always running away from a fight," Shippo said. Myoga started to float near the miniature whirlpool.

"Help! Fleas cant swim!" he cried trying to get away from the whirlpool. Vamp picked him up by the collar and held him to her face, eyes slightly lowered. "You promise you won't run away again?"

"I promise," he said then whispered, "Even though it was your fault we got caught up in that situation in the first place."

She dropped him back into the water. "Help me!" he gurgled.

Everyone: sweat drop.

Vamp picked him out of the water again and rested him on the marble. "You're such a chicken."

"I think you should have let him drown," Inuyasha growled. Myoga coughed. "I need to take swimming lessons."

"Well, would you look at what we have here," came a boy's voice from behind them. Vamp whipped her head around, a sour look came upon her face. "Kenny."

A boy the same age as her stepped out of the crowd. He had sort blonde hair with blue eyes and wore a blue school uniform. He grinned when he saw her standing there. "So, you finally got some slaves huh? I thought it was never to be."

Vamp puffed her cheeks already angry. "They're not slaves, they're my friends."

"Please," he scoffed. "Friends is so over rated for the likes of them. There only servants."

"Yeah, well I think other wise!" she said her voice rising.

"I already got mine as a gift from father, but you wouldn't know about those type of things would you?" he asked her sneering. She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. Myoga jumped onto her shoulder. "Don't let him intimidate you Miss. Vamp."

"Any ways," he continued loving how she was suffering, "My slaves can beat up yours any time. They look weak."

Inuyasha and Koga growled a little as a warning, but he didn't hear it as he continued to droll on.

"My friends aren't weak!" she barked back at him taking a few steps forwards. "You're just a big, selfish jerk!"

"Try and hide it all you might but mine are the strongest," the boy said equally back and snapped his fingers.

A figure with wavy hair and evil red eyes appeared behind the boy. Vamp gulped, it was the same man she met in the slave building. He starred at her with those eyes of his. She whimpered a little because she felt a strong evilness from him. Sesshomaru stepped in front of his master protecting her from the stranger's gaze and glared at him instead. They did that for a while.

"And this is my other one," he said snapping his fingers again.

A more ruthless man appeared behind him wearing pointy sunglasses. He was muscularly built and had an evil look to him as well. He gazed down at the girl and grinned. Hiei stepped up next to his master protectively as well, along with Koga and they both glared at the man.

"Of course, he's just human, but I hear he is quite strong. Getting the most powerful is all that matters."

"Strength isn't everything you know," Vamp stated roughly looking away from him. Shippo stepped up to him.

"Hi, I'm Shippo," he said extending his paw to the boy. He swatted it away.

"Insolent pup! Don't you dare touch me or even speak to me!" Shippo took a step back like he had been hit in the face.

Vamp puffed up like an owl. "Now see, here you! Don't you dare touch him! Or I'll bonk you so hard even the stars won't seem bright enough!"

He looked offended at first then quickly regained himself. "You stick up for your slave. How pathetic."

"Why you-" she growled pushing up an imaginary sleeve on her left arm and started to advance on him, but Kurama held her back.

He smirked at her futile attempts to pound him in the dirt. "I have to go, wasting my time on you has deprived me of my shopping rights."

"You-you-you-" she couldn't find the right words she wanted to say. He was such a jerk. Always comparing things with her and picking fights. And always getting on her nerves. She didn't believe in one person is better than the other, while he practically lived in that type of world.

Kenny turned his back on the fuming girl and started to walk away followed by his two new slaves. "Ta, ta. Till school then Vampire."

"Its VAMP!" she yelled after him. He always called her vampire, how she hated that name!

His two slaves glanced back at the girl before disappearing into the crowd.

"I don't like those two," growled Kouga. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I cant stand that Kenny!" she snarled. "One of these days he'll go to far and when that happens…KA-POW! Right smack dab in the kisser baby!" She did an imitation by smashing her tiny fist in her palm.

"Isn't that a little violent?" asked Shippo. He didn't really like that Kenny character, and those servants of his sent shivers down his spine. She scoffed. "It's not violent, it's my rights to beat him to a pulp. He gets me so made. Slaves, honestly!"

"Who gets you mad?" asked her mother as she came with bags in her hands, which she gave to Kurama to carry. Vamp jumped into her mother's free arms. "Mom, that Kenny guy is a total snob!"

Her mother smiled. "Well, maybe that's his way of saying he likes you."

There came a few snorts from the others. The girl looked at her mother sternly. "I rather die a horrible death."

Her mother shrugged and took her hand. "Time to go, we have everything and if you don't get back to Zee soon he'll go mutiny on the house like he did last time."

Vamp took Shippo's hand and followed her mother. "It took us forever to replace those curtains."

Her mother sighed sadly. "I loved those curtains."

"Who's Zee?" asked Shippo.

"He's my pet snake, or anaconda to be exact," she said tapping a finger on her head.

"You have a pet anaconda!" Shippos eyes widened in surprise.

"My dad got him from Africa as a gift when he went on one of his travels," she explained. "Careful, she hates guys."

Mrs. Cyto smiled down at the two talking kids, until she felt something on her neck. She smacked it and looked into her palm. "Myoga."

"It's nice to see you again master," he squeaked. He got up and shook himself, only to meet a fire and angry eyes.

"You ungrateful little flea, you left my daughter all by herself with those boys," she said dangerously. Myoga went all hysterical, "Pleas, spare me!"

She clenched her hand into a tight fist, squishing the poor flea. The others didn't even bother to interfere. Vamp laughed nervously as her mother dropped the smashed flea to the floor. "Never get mama angry."

Inuyasha and Kouga snickered, Hiei and Sesshomaru had their emotionless mask on and Kurama only sweat dropped. Shippo nodded his head in agreement. "That's for sure."

They finished the shopping and walked for a while, catching a bus to an another part of town where her mother bought fish for dinner. A guy got into trouble when he picked up Vamp by the collar and shook her around. He was drunk. Kouga beat him up real good, but when the guy picked on Shippo, Vamp lunged at him and bit him in the leg. Her mother had to pry her off when the police came to take the guy away. Two deep holes could be seen in the man's pants and maybe even leg. That she hopped.

"_Muchas gracious _Kouga, but that guy tasted like cigarette's. BLEH!" she said to him as they walked out the store. Her mother gave her some tasteful gum to take away the nasty flavor. Vamp looked at Shippo. "No one messes with my friends and lives to tell without a little-"

"Vamp!" her mother said sternly cutting off her daughter. She looked up at her mother innocently. "What?"

Next, they took a train to another part of the country where there was a lot of forest and lakes, with brooks. Not much city development was here. The bus they had taken pulled up to a road. Everyone got off and proceeded to walk down the road. At the end was a mansion with huge brass gates. Vamp opened the gate and ran inside all the way to the front steps.

It was a beautiful place, with nicely cut shrubs on the side of the pavement that led to the house. The trees grew tall and mighty surrounding the house like a shield. Mrs. Cyto sighed, "Don't let the looks fool you, this place needs a lot of work. We just moved here a year ago and almost everything needs fixing. That is mostly half the reason why I got you. And because-"

"Hey ma! Kagura says to bring the dead fishes!" cried Vamp. She smiled at them as the group walked up. They really seemed dazed at the size of the place; at least Shippo who was turning his head around at different angles for a better view.

"And…!" Vamp said in a grand announcing way. "Welcome to your new home!"

FANG: ah, a little girl just like me.

VAMP: you bite people?

FANG: I bit my mom a few times, she tasted like lotion.

**Silence**

VAMP: you have problems.

FANG: _I_ have problems? You haven't seen what I'm going to do to you!

VAMP: please review! Hey, that rhymed!

FANG: yeah…


	2. Welcome home!

"Hey ma! Kagura says to bring the dead fishes!" cried Vamp. She smiled at them as the group walked up. They really seemed dazed at the size of the place, at least Shippo who was turning his head around.

"And…!" she said in a grand announcing way. "Welcome to your new home!"

AT THE HOUSE

Vamp led the group inside the marble tiled room. Moss green curtains hung on the wall, nice looking furniture lined the corridor. The living room was behind a huge staircase that led winding upwards to the second floor. A dining room led outside to the swimming pool. Glass windows dotted the sides letting in the cool sea breeze that was offered. The sea was a mile away from the house, but still provided good breezes then and there.

Vamp took the bag of fish from her mother and ran towards the kitchen leaving the others to look about. Her slippers pit patted on the floor as she opened the kitchen door. "Miss. Kagura!"

A woman stood at the table cutting vegetables. She wore a white kimono with red designs and had her black hair into a ponytail with a feather sticking out at the band. Her blood red eyes looked at the bouncy girl as she came running in. "Hello miss," she purred, "how was the trip?"

Vamp climbed up onto a high stool and placed the fish onto the counter. "It was alright. We got some new friends. They're really cool! Won't you come meet them?"

She nodded and followed her little mistress out into the hallway where they waited.

"This is Kagura, she takes care of all the house work," Vamp said introducing her. "Miss. Kagura this is Shippo, Inuyahsa, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Koga and Kurama. The knew helpers." The boys looked at her while she looked at them. Sesshomaru locked eyes. He seemed intrigued by this woman of beauty. Kagura took an extra glance at him before turning to her Madame. "I see that you have found some help Madame."

She nodded and looked at Vamp who was playing some type of hand game with Shippo while Kouga and Inuyasha watched them. "Yes, I found some slaves to help around the house. Vamp here helped me pick them."

"If the mistress picked them, then I am sure they are good," said Kagura glancing at them.

The little girl looked at her mother and smiled. "They're so cool! Can we eat now? And where's Puss?"

"One question at a time please Miss. Puss is out patrolling the area miss," Kagura said. "She will return shortly, till then I will make dinner." She turned and went into the kitchen.

"Food, thy name is Vamp!" she cheered jumping up and down. Her mother smiled, a little exhausted from the day. Kurama saw this and asked, "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Oh, yes I am fine," she replied politely. "Just a little tired from the day."

Vamp went up to her mother and took her hand. "Mommy if you tired you should go to bed."

"The young Miss is right my lady, if you are tired you should seek rest for later on," Myoga suggested jumping up and down from her shoulders.

"Very well, Vamp will you help me carry my bags to the room?" Vamp nodded and helped her mother carry the bags upstairs.

"You guys stay there until I come back," Vamp ordered kindly before disagreeing with her mother.

They stood there for a few seconds before Shippo spoke. "She's really nice to us and so is her mother. A brother…wow!"

Inuyasha feh'd. "If you ask me she's got a few screws lose in the attic."

"That's not nice to say about our master," Kurama spoke up. Inuyasha just feh'd. Hiei stayed silent as the others talked well minus Sesshomaru of course who was staring at the kitchen door.

"She's really nice and treats us equally," commented Shippo pointing a knowing finger at Inuyasha. "Be greatful we got such a nice master Inuyahsa!"

"You should be happy that someone finally got you mutt face," Kouga said smirking.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha glaring at him. Kouga remained unfazed. "From what I hear your last master gave you back."

"That's none of your damn business!"

Shippo looked up the stairs. "Be quite, you'll wake the mistress."

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha snapped causing the fox pup to shrink back. Kouga and Inuyasha continued they're bickering. Kurama was trying to keep them quite, which just ended him up at getting yelled at.

"Stinkin' wolf!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Dirty mutt!" Kouga yelled back. Sesshomaru didn't seem to faze on the dog insults he was throwing at his half-breed brother. Actually he was amused. Shippo just shook his head. They acted like children just like before. Some things never change.

Hiei finally got tired of their useless bickering. "Be quite both of you before I make something look like an accident!"

The two shut right up and looked at the fire apparition. They both knew perfectly well about his reputation, but they were too stubborn to admit it. So they remained silent as Vamp came bouncing down the stairs. "Hi guys!"

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said. Vamp looked at him. "If you don't build a better vocabulary you're going to end speaking like frog. Ribbit!"

Shippo looked at her confusingly; she looked kind of sad. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," she said quietly looking at her feet. She rocked back and forth on her heals. "Mommy said that I have to show you around the grounds and explain the other rules."

"Are you sure that is wise my lady? These lands are a bit dangerous for you to be wondering about this late," Myoga reminded her.

"You're the one to talk," Vamp shot back.

"I said I was going to get help, why can't you at least forget about it!"

"Yak, yak, yak that's all I hear."

"Why do you have to be so heartless?"

Vamp blocked him out, really he can be so annoying. A delicious smell came to her nose and to the others, especially Inuyasha. They both sniffed the air. "Food!"

In a dream like state Vamp floated towards the kitchen where Kagura was taking out a pumpkin pie from the oven. Inuyasha soon followed. Both of their mouths watered as Kagura placed the hot pie onto the counter to cool. She saw them and smiled. "The sooner you set the table, the sooner we can eat."

"Yeah!" cried Vamp happily getting the silver ware and plates. Shippo came bouncing in to help as the others walked in to take their seats. Once the table was set, Vamp made her way to the door to get her mother but stopped when she came striding into the room. She stifled a laugh from the look on her face.

Her mother merrily blushed a little. "My hunger was stronger than tiredness."

Vamp just giggled at her mother and took a seat next to Shippo. Her mother sat at the head with Kurama on her left and Hiei on her right. Sesshomaru sat next to Kurama and Inuyahsa sat next to Hiei. So Kouga sat next to Kagura who was the opposite side of Inuyasha. Only one seat remained at the other end of the table. Shippo couldn't help but wonder for who.

"Mom, where's Puss? She's going to miss dinner," Vamp said curiously as Kagura came in with a pot of steamed fish and chicken. Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she rested the food on the table. They locked gazes again for a few seconds before she bustled back into the kitchen for more food. Mrs. Cyto watched this entire passing, but remained silent.

"She'll come when she's finished," replied her mother softly as Kagura brought out the drinks. The plates of food were already on the table. Vamp hummed. Her mother sighed, knowing she wasn't going to explain the rules or anything to them, since Vamp herself did not follow, but broke.

"Lately, some strange break ins have been going on around here. They get in sometimes, oh they don't steal anything really important, -" her mother explained but Vamp cut in.

"But I think they're looking for something!" Everyone looked at her.

"Dear," her mother said slowly,

"But mom, they broke into your room the last time and I had to bite them out!" She bared out her rather pointy canines and started to imitate the bite. "Nah, nah nah!"

"And Puss is the security. She's very good at it, caught three the other day. Seems they were trying to get into the tool shed. She had help from Kirara of course, her partner to say."

"Yeah, she has two tails," Vamp sighed dreamily, "I wish I had a tail." Her mother just smiled and shook her head.

The boys listened to this. So, someone was breaking in huh? Now they were starting to understand why she got them, for protection. But they were only half-right.

"Now can we eat?" Vamp pleaded. She couldn't resist the smells of the delicious food any longer and she was hungry. Her mother nodded.

"Chow time!" Vamp dove into her rice and potato salad. The others started to eat as well, Kagura came in and sat down after opening the sliding door for some cool air. Shippo nibbled on some fish, Hiei chewed on bread, Kurama ate some veggies, Vamp swallowed those to spare her from the taste, Sesshomaru…Inuyasha was eating away at the chicken and Kouga was fixed on the meat.

Vamp was about to eat her fish when she felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down under the table to see a pair of red eyes and purple eyes. "Pussy!"

The purple eyes came closer as Vamp reached down and pulled up a dark red cat. It mewed and Vamp placed her in her lap and rubbed behinds her ears. She purred heavenly. "This is Puss. In boots."

A small cat with two tails came out next from underneath the table with black stripes on the tips of her tails and black ears with a diamond shape on its forehead. It mewed up to Vamp.

"Kirara!" The cat mewed again and Vamp scratched behind her ears. "This is the patrol guard."

"That's security?" asked Inuyasha with a mouthful of food. "Two prissy cats?"

"How weak can you get?" added Kouga.

The red cat shot them glares and jumped out of her master's lap onto the floor. She stood before them as a red wind surrounded her. When it cleared a woman stood there in with red fiery hair and fierce cat like purple eyes. She wore leather knee high boats with nice black pants that hugged at her hips. A jacket slumped on her shoulders as she straitened up and looked at the boys, her tail swishing behind her irritably.

Her hair stood up when she saw Inuyasha who was growling softly.

"Why Puss, its so nice for you to join us," said Mrs. Cyto picking up Kirara that walked over to her. She stroked her head. "How was the patrol?"

"Every thing fine a dandy ma'am," she said in a heavy Australian accent. She took the empty seat. "Just bagged myself a couple of sneaky demons around the garden. Seemed to be wanting to get in they did."

"I see," replied Mrs. Cyto in thought as Puss dived for the fish on her plate. She grinned, showing off her fangs, at her master, Vamp. "So, what did the cat drag in?"

"We got some new friends. This ones Shippo, that's Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha," Vamp said pointing to each in name. Inuyasha just feh'd and continued eating. Puss glared at him before turning a softer look to her master.

"Uh huh." Puss placed the bonefish in her mouth. "I see you picked some good ones. Things should ease up around here now. We need some men around her anyway."

"How did you meet Vamp?" asked Shippo holding a piece of roll in his hands. Puss smiled at him.

"Well, I should say the Lady found me first, but the cheila here took care of me," she explained leaning back into the chair. "Once I proved my stay, everything fell into place."

"Didn't you already have a master?" asked Hiei speaking for the first time. He was so quiet like he was invisible.

"Aye, that I did, but I ran away, to bad for me and the lady her took me in as I said before."

So Puss ended up into telling her story while the others listened in interest. Her fighting skills intrigued Kurama. Shippo was listening as well, so Vamp was left to herself. She turned her head outside for she thought she heard something. When nothing else happened she shrugged the uneasy feeling off and returned to the present conversation.

"But, them demons are a hard bunch, the wrong set mind you, always sneaking about. I think you need to put some locks on this place miss," she said directing the last part to her head master.

"We did that already remember? They melt those all away." She sighed and looked at her daughter who seemed to be nodding her head in a sleepy way. "Okay dear, time for bed."

"Huh?" she asked looking aorund dazed. "I'm not sleepy, just a little…poopped." Her face dropped into her plate as snoring sounds came from her.

Everyone: sweat drop.

"Now come little munchkin, time to hit dirt not your food," Puss said her accent hanging in her words. Vamp lifted her head, bits of rice stuck to her face. She rubbed them off.

"Go to bed dear," her mother said sweetly.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I'll show you guys to your rooms." A new excitement came to her tired face as she jumped from her chair. Shippo followed her as the others got up as well.

"Come on Puss, Kira," said Vamp behind her back opening the door. Puss returned to her cat form. She raised her tail in a sassy way walking right in front of Inuyasha as she went out the door. He growled, "Damn cat." Vamp climbed the stairs and turned the first corner.

"This will be Sesshomaru room," she said opening the door. He looked inside. A normal room with bath, bed, bureau, and balcony, some nice designs with curtains and other things. She left him to look around as she skipped to the next one.

"This will be Kouga's room," she said. It was basically the same as the first one. "Inuyasha across from him, Kurama in the next room on the same side, Hiei next to Puss," she turned anther corner, "and I'm on the end of this hallway, which Shippo rooms would be connected to mine, my mom's on the other side. So, you guys have one hallway and so do we. Kagura prefers to have hers downstairs."

They each went into their rooms, expecting it. Hiei's own was nice and dark with a big oak tree outside his window to his delight. Kouga had a nice view of the moon. Kurama had a nice view of the garden, which he couldn't see clearly in the dark, Sesshomaru's room provided some good books, and Inuyasha's had a nice bath for him. All of their things had been moved up into their rooms. Puss and Kirara went back to their nightly patrol of the area for any other demons.

Vamp walked into her room, which was normal for a little girl like her. A right sized bed, mirror, bureau, bathroom, and a nice big balcony with some trees reaching it. Toys dotted the floor as she walked over to close her window. Shippo stepped shyly inside looking at the room. There was a passage on the side of the wall.

"That leads to your room," she told him walking up to it. She pushed a button on the side and the door disappeared. She went on all fours. "Come on, I'll show you."

They crawled to the other side and came into a room very similar to hers, except of it being a bit pink and blue, this one was green and a bit of black.

"Now, whenever we need company you can just come over to my side." She patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. He smiled at her as she went back to her side to get ready for bed. By nine o' clock, Vamp was in her blue pj's and was brushing her teeth when she heard a faint rapping sound. Spiting out the suds in her mouth, she walked over to the panel wall and tapped back. She received another reply. She guessed it was his way of saying goodnight.

Happy, she went into her bed. Her mother was already asleep and she didn't dare disturb her. It took about five minutes for to go to sleep and three hours to be awakened by a scrapping at her door. Frightened and a bit curious she sulked out of bed and squatted on the floor. She made her way to the window, military style, and peered up to see nothing. Total darkness. She felt that same shiver when she met Kenny's two new slaves and didn't like it.

"Hmmm…" she mumbled going to her door. The room didn't feel right, too chilly for her taste. She knew whom she could go to. Besides, she was curious to hear his side of a certain story.

Slowly and quietly, she walked out of her room and down the hall. Turning a corner and using the walls to guide her, Vamp found the room she was looking for. Softly as she could to not make any noise, Vamp pushed opened the door a crack.

"Hello? Any one here?" she asked in a whisper looking inside the dark room. Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, she looked around her dark area. There was a little bit of moonlight spilling into the room as a figure sat on the bed.

"Hello? Hiei?" she asked again stepping closer. A pair of red eyes shown in the darkness. Yup, he was here. Making her way over, she bumped her toe into the berriur. "Ow! Stupid wooden thing! Memo to my self, burn it in the morning," she said jumping up and down holding onto her throbbing toe. A small chuckle could be heard from the bed. "Sure! You're laughing because there's no pain for you!" she climbed into his bed and sat down comfortably. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Hn," was his reply. She sighed. "Don't mean to pry, but Yukina told a lot about you. How you were separated and whole lot of other stuff. Her and me are really close friends. I trust her and she trusts me. So… as a worried and wanting to know friend, who has nothing better to do in her life to than to put holes into people, I would like to know what happened. On you're side of the story, if you please."

He remained silent for a while. He shifted his gaze from outside which he had kept since she came in to hers. Not once did she falter from his pressing eyes, like she understood and was determined to hear him out. Sighing, he looked away from her. "It's none of your business onna."

"Really? If it weren't my business then Yukina wouldn't have trusted me with her secrets. I care for her just the same way I care for you," she said this calmly, waiting for him to open.

Hiei tensed up. Cared for him, no one ever did that except Yukina. And here, this little girl reunited them after all these years. In truth he had given up hope of ever finding his sister again. But now he knew where she was and vice versa. He was so happy when he held her in his arms. So in truth, he owed this little girl a lot, or maybe an explanation.

Waiting while he laid back, Vamp tried thought instead. 'I know you can read my mind Hiei. I knew from Yukina. And you know what else, she was right, you are stubbornly cute.'

This caused him to look at her weirdly. She thought he was cute? Now this girl really confused him. First she picks him out of the most unexpected place, then says they're friends and not slaves, is his replaced mother and now she says he's cute. Yes, she was a strange one.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one," she said sadly. "My dad was gone before this house was finished, that was three years ago. I loved him very much." Her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her face. Yes, he was dead, even though she didn't want to believe it.

A hand reached out and whipped away her tears. She looked at Hiei who was staring at her.

"We lived in the mountains, my family and me. But when we were attacked, my parents died," he said continuing to look at her. For some reason he felt respect for this little girl who had so much yet already knew so much. And not because she was his master, but because she accepted him as he was, just like she said Yukina would. He knew that he had a bad past and she saw through all of that and picked him. Picked this type of group.

So he told her, everything. From the attack for when they were made slaves and separated and how they lost contact. He stopped and paused at some parts for the pain was too unbearable. She didn't rush him, only gave a squeeze of the hand when he needed it to help him continue when it became too much to remember.

When he was finished he excepted her to screw up her nose or laugh at him. But surprisingly she did one thing he didn't intend her to do. Cry. She cried as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"That's so sad," she sobbed through watery eyes. "I knew Yukina's side of the story made me cry, but this is really sad."

She rubbed her tears on the sleeve of her pj and smiled warmly at him. "But I'm glad you found each other, that's the happy ending. Sure there is a chance you might lose each other again, so you should treasure every moment you have with her."

"Hn. For a little onna you're pretty smart," he said quite amazed at how mature she was acting. She smiled at him and extended a hand. "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet if you like. But for now, I want us to be friends, not slave and master."

For a while he considered this. Should he let his guard down? Last time he ended up hurt and almost killed. But here was a little innocent girl, opening her arms, love and affection to him a bloodthirsty killer. Gradually he could feel feelings develop this girl, and he really didn't trust them fully. His past would always be with him, but maybe he could make his future to be better.

Slowly, he reached out his hand and grasped hers. Her smile broadened and he grinned at her.

"Okay, I'll give it a try."

FANG: so lovey dovey.

HIEI: you make me sound soft.

FANG: do I?

VAMP: Hiei!

HIEI: ……what?

VAMP: I love you!

HIEI: urk.

FANG: awe isn't that sweat! Please review!


	3. FISHING AND WEATHER

FANG: I love this fic!

VAMP: why do you give your characters such strange names?

FANG: vamp, is not a strange name.

HIEI: hn. If you say so.

FANG: I do!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YYH!

Vamp woke up the next morning in her room. The sun poured in through the curtains as she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Yawning, the events of last night came to her. She went into Hieis room and they were talking. She smiled to herself because she knew a friendship was started last night and she hopped it would be permanent.

A knock came from the panel. Vamp climbed out of bed and walked over replying with her own tapping. Shippo and her had made a tapping chain between them. A type of conversation. When he tapped once, it was asking if she was there, two tapping replied she was there. Three taps and a pause with another tap meant good night. A same reply meant the same. Now, a tap, pause, tap, tap meant Shippos name. Two taps, pause and two taps meant Vamps name. So it was very much fun to them both.

After there short chat, Vamp went into the bathroom to freshen up. Today she picked short pants and a light yellow blouse, because she knew today would be hot. It was Saturday, chores were to be done and she loved them. Her mother would assign each person so the work could be done equally.

Vamps job was to get ride of all the little demon animals that came onto the land to eat at her's mothers beautiful garden. Sometimes they would be big and powerful and Kagura would have to help her. And help her old friend, Keada, with her fishing near the sea. Her mother had a vegetation plantation where she would sell to local markets, and Keada would sell the fish she caught. Of course, it was Vamps job to jump into the water and lure the fish towards the nets that waited for them, then they would haul them back to Kaedas fish hut, gut them and ready them for package. It was all fun for her.

She hummed as she made her way out of her room, grabbing her marbles and swimming bag. The other doors were opened, so that meant everyone else was downstairs. Vamp dashed to the staircase only to stop at the head. An idea came to her. She climbed onto the railing and peered down at the descending staircase that curved. It was high, so that meant more momentum. She smiled.

"Look down below!" she yelled pushing off and sliding down the railing. The air pushed her hair back as she went sliding down the railing. It was much fun to her, but then a thought came to her as she neared the bottom of the stairs. How would she stop? A sudden burst of fear swept through her as she came to the end of the long railing. She felt herself lurch forward.

"Hi-ya!" she cried as she went sailing through the air. She was going to crash! Suddenly she felt a pair of strong-arms catch her. She looked up to see and emotionless face. "Hi Sesshomaru!"

He put her down and she saw a flash of concern in his eyes. She smiled at him and giggled. "Wow, that was so much fun! You should try it sometimes."

'How is it that this little girl almost got killed and can act to carefree about it?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he followed his little master into the dining room where everyone was eating. If he could, he would have scolded her for being so careless, but him being a slave he kept his mouth shut. Inuyasha looked up from his bowl of porridge as the two entered the room.

"What's with all the yelling and why did you suddenly get up to leave?" Sesshomaru didn't answer his 'brother' and sat down as Vamp took a seat next to Shippo who had been saving it for her. She smiled at everyone who was there. "Good morning!"

Her replies were a hn', good morning and feh.

"Check off one on my list of 'crazy things yet serious what I want to do in my life'," she said holding up her palm and checking off an imaginary list. "Next thing to do is…'fall into quick sand and see if I make it out alive.'"

Everyone: sweat drop.

Kagura brought out a bowl of porridge for her and went back into the kitchen before Sesshomaru could look at her. Vamp ate her porridge as her mother cleared her throat for attention.

"It's Saturday-" began Mrs. Cyto.

"And you all should die!" cried Vamp holding up her fist in the air like a victory pose.

Everyone: silence:

"As I was saying," her mother said slowly, " we use this day to do our chores," she took a sip of her tea. "Each of you will be assigned a certain job to do and you will stick to it. Now I thought about for some time now and I think the results will be good. This place really needs to be spruced up."

Vamp bit into her blueberry muffin. "Mmmmmhh! Muffiny goodness."

Inuyasha looked at the girl like she was crazy. Her mother shook her head. "Dear, don't play with your food."

Vamp stopped nawing on her food and looked at her mother. "Its already dead."

"Yes, but a lady doesn't eat like that," her mother explained as she sipped her tea again. "Proper lady's nibble on their food not naw on it."

Vamp had a blank expression on her face. Then, she took the whole muffin and stuffed it in her mouth making her cheeks puff out. Shippo laughed at the sight and her mother just shook her head. "Vamp!"

"Whuffff!" she demanded with a mouth full of food. Hiei hn'd. Maybe last night was all just pretend. Vamp swallowed.

"Didn't you even chew your food?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope!" she said quite happy with herself. (ANinspired by my darling niece. She swallows her food whole. Chews once then swallow.) and drank some orange juice.

Everyone:……

After breakfast Mrs. Cyto assigned them to their positions. Inuyasha was in charge of the lumbering: cutting down certain trees and bringing them back to the yard. Her mother sometimes sold them to fellow buyers. Kurama was in control of the garden, which really needed work. Shippo helped Mrs. Cyto in her vegetable garden. Shippo held the basket and carried it to a fro, watering or burning any weeds. Hiei helped patrol with Puss, only he did it at daytime. Kouga tended to the animals. It appeared that vamp would bring in stray animals needing of home, horses, dogs, cats, snakes, lizards, she even had a pet crocodile which tried to bite off his leg when he was feeding it. The only thing left was, Sesshomaru was left to help vamp with her chores.

"Yeah! I get Sesshomaru!" she cried jumping up and down. He looked at her warily. This was going to be a long day.

As they walked down the dusty trail Vamp hummed a little song.

_"Through the rain and snow, _

_I will fol-lo-oow. _

_Dream shoot past, in the moonlight._

_Stars shine across the night sky. _

_Forever in my heart,_

_My dreams will grow._

_Follow, follow…wherever you go."_

Sesshomaru listened to the soft melody of his master's voice and song. It had a kind of calmness to it.

_"Trees will grow a bloom_

_In the light of the moon_

_Here in my heart you will stay_

_Never ever go away_

_Follow, follow…where ever you go."_

Vamp jumped over a puddle and looked up at Sesshomaru who was walking next to her. "…"

He didn't look down on her just kept on walking. "Can you swim?" she asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru remained unemotional. Vamp titled her head up to the sky since he didn't answer. "You have to know how to swim if you want to catch fish. I use my marbles to lure the fish towards the nets. I'm very good at it."

She dug into her swimming bag and took out a small pouch. Opening it, she took out a clear blue marble and held it up for him to see. He looked down at it and said nothing so she continued.

"My dad gave me these marbles when I was little, said to be careful on how I use them and to always stay away from the colorful set," she explained as they neared the clear beach where a hut with a dock could be seen. A boat was tied to the end of the dock where the waves rocked it back and forth.

"Sesshomaru, do you have any friends?" he was a little surprised when she asked him this, but he hid it.

"No," he answered with no effort. Vamp's eyes widened. "Really? Hmph, that's strange, I find you very talkative."

'You have got to be kidding me,' he thought as Vamp ran to the hut. She thought he was talkative? What was wrong with this child?

Vamp knocked on the door. "Lady Kaede, we here!" there was a shuffling noise followed by a clunk. Vamp opened the door and peeked inside. The hut looked small on the outside, but inside it was a fairly amount of space. Windows on the side let the light come in and a door that was ajar led to the dock. There, behind a counter was an old short women with gray hair tied in the back. With her wrinkly skin, and brown eyes, she looked up and smiled as the two entered into the tiny hut.

"Welcome back Miss. Vamp. I see that ye have brought an assistant," she said noticing the dog demon. Vamp nodded and smiled. "He's my new friend, Sesshomaru."

"A friend eh?" she walked from behind the counter and in front of him. She looked him up and down and smiled. "Appears to be strong that he be. His help will improve our slow progress," she said directing her attention to Vamp who was poking at the wall.

Vamp looked at her and frowned. "We're not slow, just don't have that much help."

"What is it that I am suppose to do?" asked Sesshomaru as the little girl went into the back. Kaede looked at him. "Ye job is to haul in the fish caught in the nets and bring them back. It's a messy job but I'm too old and Vamp is too young to haul in such heavy creatures."

Kaede led him to the back and gave him some swimming trunks. "Change into these, you'll get wet out there." She left him to go and gather up the equipment. A few minutes latter he came out wearing silver colored swimming trunks and had his hair tied in a back ponytail.

The old lady motioned him to follow her.

He nodded and followed the old women onto the deck. There he saw Vamp sitting on the edge of the dock in a sea blue, whole piece swimming suit. Her short hair swayed in the breeze as she looked up at them. She smiled and waved. "Hai!"

"I will stay here, I have some other things to take care off. Vamp here will explain what to do," Kaede said calmly. She handed him a spear. "Sometimes there are bigger things in the sea than just marlin."

Sesshomaru nodded understanding and walked over to the girl.

"Nice trunks," Vamp said pointing to his swimming wear. He didn't say anything but just went into the boat. Vamp soon followed. Kaede loosened the rope tied around the dock and set them off. "Now remember, stay away from the coral reef!"

"Okay! See ya later!" cried Vamp waving to Kaede as Sesshomaru started up the engine and sped them off out to sea.

It was a beautiful clear day with the sun shinning and the cool water splashing on the sides of the boat. Vamp leaned over on the side and peered into the crystal clear waters and saw some starfish. The boat slowed down after some time to a floating ball bobbing above the water.

"Is this it?" asked Sesshomaru as he saw Vamp got to the head of the boat and opening a case. She pulled out a snorkel, slippers and goggles.

"This is the spot. We have to lure the fish over here." she passed him the stuff and pointed over to her left. "See over there? That's the coral line. The fish swim around that area for rest. We have to bring them out in the open to catch them, but we only take the ones who aren't spawning."

Sesshomaru tossed the anchor over board to stop them from moving. "What are the procedures?"

"Well," she said putting on an extra pair of snorkels and goggles, "since I'm not a really good swimmer, I use some bait to bring them out and them I use my marble to direct them over here. You get the nets ready then haul them up."

So they got to work, Vamp showed him what to do, it was a good thing he was a quick learner, and taught him how to take out the fish and to haul them up with out breaking the net. Vamp only knew how to float as Sesshomaru soon learned as she hovered close to the reef. So, Vamp dropped the bait in the water near the coral and waited for the fish to come out.

The tuna, which were sometimes bigger than her, swam near the bait and started to feast. She smiled and gave Sesshomaru the signal. He couldn't place his finger on it, but the waves were starting to look pretty rough. Not to mention the sky seemed to be getting darker. 'Rain?' he thought looking at the sky, then directed his attention back to the matter at hand.

Vamp took out one of her marbles and let it lose. It floated near the fish then exploded just enough to frighten them. Vamp continued to do this until they got close to they got close to the nets and got caught. Sesshomaru was waiting and hauled them in when he felt a sharp tug. Because he was a demon, it was easy for him to lift such heavy things.

Vamp climbed into the boat and showed him which ones to keep and which too not.

"You see, the mommy fishes have this big curve in their stomachs," she said pointing to one.

"But they all ate," Sesshomaru stated. Vamp shook her head. "There's a difference."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the mommy fish develop an extra fin to help them maneuver through the water more easily because they get bigger. See, this one has an extra fin on its stomach." Sesshomaru looked and saw the extra fin and started to work putting back the fish that were pregnant and keeping the ones that weren't, sometimes he would put back a male or three for better chances next year.

They continued this for some time until they heard a thunderclap in the distance.

"It's going to rain," he said to himself tossing another mother fish into the sea. "Vamp, we need to get going."

The little girl stopped what she was doing, which was floating around looking for more fish, and looked back at the boat. "Okay Fluffy!"

His eye twitched. "Fluffy?"

She started her way back when a mighty wind suddenly picked up causing the boat to rock and rain to come pouring down. The sky became dark and the waves picked up. Vamp screamed as a big wave crashed over her, taking her closer to the reef. She gasped for air as she tried to push herself towards the surface.

"Vamp!" cried Sesshomaru surprising himself at how urgent and loud his voice was. He jumped into the water and swam below the surface to where he saw the tumbling girl get closer to the sharp jagged coral. The current underneath the water was strong because of the sudden occurrence of the storm. The weatherman didn't predicate this for today's weather and if he was here right now, Sesshomaru would have strangled him.

Vamp opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru reach out for her. She reached out her hand as air bubbles escaped her mouth. He grabbed her hand swam towards the surface. He trudged towards the boat fighting against the waves until they were both on the hard wooden floor.

Vamp coughed up some water as she tried to catch her breath. Sesshomaru was breathing hard. Vamp looked at him grateful. "Thanks, I can float like a boat and sink like a rock."

Somewhere, miraculous out of his usual stern character, he managed a smile. Somehow, this little girl made him feel different, like a little…. He couldn't find the right words, even though this girl was clearly strange at most part, it made him feel strange. He despised humans and yet here he was having respect for her. This girl had changed something in him and he hadn't even noticed.

Vamp looked at him and smiled. "We better go, I want some hot cocoa!"

Her smile made him feel an emotion that he didn't recognize and didn't to all like. He didn't want to lose his stern attitude and appearance, it was easier for him to strike fear into his prey and kill them faster. He scared his victims, so wasn't she afraid of him? He had to know.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

Vamp blinked and giggled. "Why would I be afraid of you? Sure you're a demon, but that doesn't mean something-bad might come out of it."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said going back to the old emotionless look.

"I mean, no I am not afraid of you. I think you're cute," she told him giving one of her smiles again. Those smiles seemed to do something to him again. His expression softened a little and a little bit of emotion was seen in his eyes. She thought he was cute? Okay, this girl was messing him up.

"But, we can be friends right?" she asked kind of hopeful, even in the predicament they were in. he looked at her for a minute, considering this. He, Sesshomaru, be friends with a little girl? And a human one at that. "…."

The boat rocked again. He stood up and went over to the motor. "We better get going." He pulled the string to start up the engine; it was getting pretty rough out here. He turned the boat and headed towards land. Vamp took her normal spot at the head, being careful not to fall over into the crashing waves.

"You know, humans aren't all that bad," she said loudly enough for him to hear with his heightened dog-ears. "I mean, sure we can be destructive at times, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends," she looked behind her at him, "right?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her so she returned her sights in front of her. 'This girl puzzles me so. She is not afraid of me and wants to be my friend. I do not understand her.'

They reached the dock soon with a bot load of fish. Vamp got the rope and tied it off to the dock. The rain was still pouring and the wind still blowing. She shivered and sneezed as Sesshomaru stepped out of the boat.

"If I find out whoever did the stupid weather today, I'm start showing some fangs and pain," mumbled Vamp rubbing her arms from the cold. She sneezed again. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. Maybe, just maybe, they could get along. Besides, they already got the want to kill the weatherman. They both wanted him…dead.

The fish was going to have to be done later, right now, they had to get out of this storm.

**_"A-A-A-A-ACCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOO!" _**Vamp knocked herself backward right into the water. (ANnow that's what you call a powerful sneeze.)

She felt herself go under the water again as she struggled to stay above the surface. She was losing strength and felt sleepy as a cold blanket swept over her. A strong hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. Vamp was shivering now, and she was whimpering a little. She was really cold. Shockingly, she felt something-hard press against her. Vamp looked up to see Sesshomaru's face, and was that worry she saw?

More importantly, Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms. And even more surprising, he was warm! She couldn't help but snuggle closer and smile to herself. "I knew you were warm."

He didn't say anything as he carried her towards the hut, where a light could be seen inside. The door swung opened as Kaede rushed them inside. There was a fire already started warming up the room as Sesshomaru stood there looking like a wet dog holding a wet pup in his arms.

"Ye poor dears, here, take ye swimsuits and put on some warm clothes, I'll put on some hot cocoa," Kaede said putting on a kettle over the fire.

Vamp sneezed again as she shivered more violently. "It's c-c-cold."

"Take her in the back will ye," Kaede said not looking up from stocking the fire. Sesshomaru nodded and went into the back room. He rested Vamp down where she swayed a little.

"The t-t-towels are in that-t-t closet," she said her teeth chattering together. Sesshomaru got two big towels down and went into the other room to change leaving Vamp to do the same.

A few minutes later they both came out wearing their own clothes and having a towel wrapped. Vamp walked over to Kaede and sat down next to her.

"So, what did ye learn today?" She asked as Sesshomaru took a set across from them.

"Kill the weather man." They both said at once. Kaede smiled timidly and chuckled to herself.

Vamp leaned on the wall and looked over at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. She suddenly noticed something. "Fluffy, you're bleeding!"

"Fluffy?" they both asked the little girl as she got up and walked over to him with her towel wrapped around her. She looked at his arm, which had a blood spot on it. "Does it hurt? You must have gotten it when you grabbed me near the reef."

Kaede had already left to fetch the first aid kit and now came back. "Roll up ye sleeve."

He did so and Vamp looked at the scratch. Three clean cuts on his upper arm. Kaede cleaned his scratch and bandaged it up. She then poured them both a cup of hot cocoa and said she will be right back, she had to finish some work in the basement.

Vamp and Sesshomaru sat there in silence as the storm outside ragged. Sesshomaru sat there in thought, still wondering why a girl, a _gir_l if that what she was, he wasn't too sure after this mornings little performance at the table (he still hadn't figured out how she could swallow a muffin whole, without even chewing). Wasn't afraid of him, the great Sesshomaru.

He hadn't noticed that she had come closer to him looking at his arm. She slowly reached out and touched it. Her hand touching him brought him back to earth and he looked down at the girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "You got hurt because of me. Because I'm not a good swimmer."

"You don't have to apologize," he said calmly with no emotion in his voice.

She shook her head. "Yes I do." She leaned over and kissed his bandage. "A boo-boo always gets better faster and gooder with a kiss. My mommy taught me that."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as she snuggled up closer to him. Her kindness was something new to him and he was starting to…feel. If he could, these feelings would burn in hell and never rise again to see the break of day. But unfortunately for him, this little girl kept on bringing them back, alive and full of life.

"I know why you put up a front," she said suddenly. "I know that I'm just a kid to you, a human kid, and that you don't like humans." She looked up to him with one of her special smiles. "But like storms, they always pass, sometimes or later and I'm sure that you don't probably like me, even if I am your master and all. But like I said before, I want us to be friends. A storm can pass with just a little bit sun."

Again, Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Vamp took his silence for he was thinking on the matter. While he did that, she leaned her head on his lap and went to sleep. Sesshomaru, preferably known as 'fluffy', didn't know what say. Normally he would tell her, a human, to get away from him before he killed them, but now he didn't know what to say.

Absentmindedly, Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand on the girls head and rubbed it back and forth. Maybe, they could get along.

"Hmm, kill the…weather guy…stupid…weather man," she mumbled in her sleep. He smirked.

Yup, they could defiantly get along.

FANG: wow!

VAMP: yeah, wow!

FANG: I know this isn't very funny, but my main objective is to make her soft up everyone single one of them!

VAMP: I got Hiei, and fluffy!

FANG: who will be the next victim?

VAMP: mwa-ha-ha-hahahaha-ha!

FANG: you scare me.

VAMP: I am you.

FANG: correction, you are a little version of me.

VAMP: and more, with fangs!

FANG: ….I wish I had fangs.

VAMP: don't we all.


	4. IMPORTANT

FANG: okay, important, very important announcement!

First of all, I would like to say that I really appreciate your reviews, yes even the crazy killer pink bunnies ones, with the 'if you don't continue I'll get you' threats and what not. Secondly, since you all very know that its basically taking me forever to update, I wanted you all to know that there is a reason for that. One: because I have school and must study and only allowed on the computer during the weekend. Two: my parents. And three: way to busy! I try really hard to type as much as I could, but it seems I have to much stories -.-

So I decided that you, the reviewers must pick two stories for me to continue (I might pick one out of personal interest). The others will be put on hold till later. You must clarify why you want me to continue that pacific story, and if it's a good enough answer, I will continue it. Updates, I will try as much as I am able.

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I am truly sorry for the long waits; I know how you feel! Especially if you want something to read! But understand I have a life to live! MOST of you SHOULD understand!

Another note, I will be posting the stories you picked on as well.

And please, when I ask for information please give! I need info on:

The Four Saint Beasts assignment (words, descriptions, and what they say).

The birthdays of the YYH characters.

I think that's all, but I will say if I need anymore.

Well, that's all I basically wanted to say to you guys. So…see ya later!

FANG: Names will be mentioned for stories and chapters will be dedicated to those who give sufficient information+)


	5. AHHH!

The next day, Vamp woke up in her room, sleepy, tired and hungry. But unlike her mother, the sleepiness won. She let her head plop back into the pillow as she closed her eyes until a knock came to the door.

"Miss?" it was Kagura. "Miss, its time to get up."

Vamp groaned and shifted in her sleep. The door opened and in walked Kagura. She went over to the bed and saw the lump underneath the sheets. She shook the lump gently. "Miss?"

"Go away," came the muffled voice of Vamp. Kagura smiled and went over to the window and pulled the drapes apart. The sun poured into the room, making the darkness go away. She went over to the bed, grabbed an end of the sheets, and yanked it off to reveal a curled up body.

Vamp groaned and felt around for the sheet. Kagura shook her gently again. "Time to get up Miss."

Vamp opened one of her eyes. "The light, it burns."

"Your mother wants to speak with you," Kagura told her. Vamp looked at the window, hissed baring her rather sharp and pointy canines, and went back into a ball. "The sun is evil, it burns."

"You're not a vampire," Kagura said in her smooth gentle voice as she picked up the clothes of the floor. When she didn't hear a response she turned around to see a lump on the floor underneath the blankets she had pulled off the bed. She sweat drooped.

Kagura sighed and exited the room. She went to Inuyahsa's door and knocked. There was a shuffling noise, followed by a click. The door opened and tired looking hanyou looked out. "What do you want?"

"The Miss refuses to get up," she told him. "I need your help with something."

**BACK IN VAMP'S ROOM**

Vamp slept blissfully as she lay curled up in the blankets. The floor felt really comfy. She mumbled in her sleep about something and turned to the side.

Inuyasha opened the door and snuck in. he grinned when he saw the lump on the floor and tiptoed over. Kagura had come to him to help her wake up the Miss. At first he wasn't interested, but when he heard on what he had to do, he couldn't resist. He snickered to himself with delight.

He cupped his hands to his mouth and leaned over near her head. He took in a deep breath and…

"WATCH OUT, THE **_EVIL PINK BUNNIES_** ARE GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!"

**DOWN STAIRS**

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Inuyasha and Vamp to come down for breakfast. Mrs. Cyto sighed and looked at her tea, which was getting cold. Kagura walked out resting down some biscuits. Mrs. Cyto looked at her with concern.

"Kagura, did you not wake Vamp up this morning?" Kagura smiled a wicked smile to her Mistress.

"I sent Inuyasha to wake her up," she purred evilly. Mrs. Cyto's eyes widened. "Kagura, you did-"

**"AH-AHHHHHHH!"**

"What was that!" asked Shippo uncovering his ears. Kagura grinned and waited. Stomping noises could be heard and the door burst open. Inuyasha came charging in right at Kagura.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" he exploded in her face. She looked at him innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Why didn't you warn me you bitch!" he growled. Sesshomaru glared at him with distaste. The others didn't say a word but just watched.

"Warn you of what?"

"This!" he held up his arm where there seemed to be something hanging from it…

"Vamp!" cried her mother seeing her daughter biting him in the arm with her sharp canines.

Vamp growled as he tried to shake her off.

"You knew damn well that this would happen!" he yelled at Kagura. She just smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He opened his mouth to say something but Vamp bite him harder, she had her eyes closed and yet she wouldn't let go.

"Get this leech off of me!" Mrs. Cyto rushed over and tried to pry her off. But she wouldn't let go.

"Vamp, dear wake up!"

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Shippo watching the others struggle with prying the girl off. Kouga leaned back with a smug look on his. "Nah, I like seeing the mutt like this."

"What's that you damn wolf!" roared Inuyasha. Kouga just smirked.

Shippo hopped down from his chair and over to Inuyasha who had taken a seat on the floor. He looked closely and gasped. "She's crying."

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha. He looked to the girl clinging to his arm and saw the tears coming down her face. "What's going on?"

**VAMP'S DREAM**

I was running. Running away from them. Running away into a dark place. I tripped and fell to on my face. There was no where to hide, no where to run. They will take me away again, just like four years ago. Take me away from my father and mother. _They_, the bad people, were going to hurt me again.

I tried to get up but couldn't, like a force of some kind was keeping me down. I was scared and worried about my friends. Where were they? Why weren't they here? I tried calling them out but nothing happened, my voice wasn't there.

A hand reached out form the darkness and grabbed my throat choking me. A chill ran up and down my spine like a roller coaster, his grip tightened.

"I'm going to take you away from your family, friends, and you'll never see them again!" he said in a deep dark voice. I struggled against him, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Let go!" I screamed trying to break free. Why wasn't anyone coming to help me?

"I killed them all," he said grinning, even though I couldn't see his face. A woman appeared to the side, her hair swaying back and forth.

"Mom!" I yelled as she just stood there.

"Vamp, you killed him." Her voice sounded cooled and in a trance like phase. "You killed him!"

"Mommy?" I choked on my tears as they came pouring down.

She looked at me with hate in her eyes. "You killed him! That's why he isn't here! You killed your father!"

"No, I didn't'! Mommy!" I was trying frantically now to get out of his grasp.

"That's why he left and died, because of you!" she continued raising a guilty finger at me. I started to cry as the grip around my neck loosened and I slumped to the floor on my knees. I coughed placing a hand to my throat. "Mommy?"

"You ruined everything," she growled as I got up shakily on my legs. My throat throbbed with pain, was there a rash? I staggered towards her.

"Mom? Mommy, what…?"

"We were happy, happy until you came along. That's why he's dead. That's why I'm sick!" she spat at me. I winced under her harsh words. This had to be a dream it had to be. My mother really did love me and would never say those things. But all this felt real, the hand, the pain, the words…all of it felt like an on going cycle. No matter how hard I tried to wake up, I just couldn't escape from this realistic nightmare.

Shaking, I reached a hand out. "Mommy…"

"I wish, you were never born," she said coldly. I stopped and grabbed my chest as pain surged through it. What was going on? You weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams! Why was this happening?

A hand came out of the darkness and went straight through my mother's heart. I screamed as I saw the blood and as she fell to the ground, dead. Fear swept through me as I sat there watching the whole thing, the whole horrible sight of my mother's murder.

"Mother!" I cried tears escaping my eyes as I shook my head. "No! Mother"

An evil cackle came forth as a figure came out from the darkness. "I said I will take you from them, even if I have to kill her as well."

"No! I won't let you!" I yelled angered charging at him. I bit into his leg, canines going deep. It felt like a force kept on trying to pull me off, but I kept hanging on, with tears streaming down my face. 'I won't let go!'

He didn't say or do anything. "So much fight from such a small person, maybe that's why…" he bent down and yanked me off and held me close to his face. "You're just like him, pathetic. Here's a warning, child, I'm coming and I'm going to take you away from them like I did before, and this time, daddy won't be here to save you."

A sudden pain came to my shoulder as he pressed his finger to it. I closed my eyes tightly . "I'm…not afraid of you."

"Oh, you should be, because this isn't a dream."

**IN REALITY**

"Vamp!"

"No! NO! Get away from me! Let me go!" Vamp screamed giving a mighty kick to whatever was near her. She must have hit something because the next thing she felt someone shaking her. Her eyes shot open to see worried faces crowded around her. Shippo, Kagura, Kurama, and her mother…

"Mom!" she flung her arms around her. "I thought you were gone!"

Her mother rubbed her head. "Wha-? Why did you ever think that? What happened?"

Vamp started to cry in her mother's arm. "It was terrible. Mommy, they're coming back!"

Kagura's face drained color as she heard what her little miss just said. She looked at the equally worried Mistress with…fear.

"Who's coming back Vamp?" her mother asked in a shaky voice. She knew what her daughter was going to say.

"The bad people! They're coming to take me away again!" she cried. Her mother's face turned white as a sheet. No, after all this time, _they_ were finally returning. Kagura let out an animal like growl deep in her throat that shocked the others. Her eyes turned red.

"Who's the bad people?" asked Kurama looking at the freaked out and white-faced mother and child. What had made Vamp so frightened that she attacks and cries in her sleep, and who were the bad people? He looked over at the angered Kagura; her energy was spiking high.

"Kagura, take Vamp upstairs for me please," Mrs. Cyto asked her desperately. Kagura's eyes returned to normal and her energy went back to low after seeing the look on her Mistress face. She nodded and took the crying child from her mother and hurried up the stairs. The room was silent as the cries of Vamp faded away.

"So…" started Kouga.

"What was that all about?" asked Hiei speaking for the first time. He had tried to look into the girl's mind but something was keeping him out, something powerful.

"I think there's some explaining to do," Sesshomaru said, having a strange feeling of not liking to see his Miss frightened. His brother lay knocked out on the floor with a footprint in the middle of his face where Vamp had kicked him. She was strong for a little girl.

At that time Puss came prancing in to the room in her human form. "Hey guys what's for break-"

She stopped short and sniffed the air. Tears. "Who?" she looked at her Mistress who had turned around when she came in. Her face was grave and worried with fear. Puss gulped hard and looked her master dead in the eye. "Its them again isn't it? They're finally back."

Mrs. Cyto nodded. Puss's hair stood on end as a deep growl escaped her throat. "Those dirty bastards." Her hands clenched tightly, her cat eyes flashing dangerously in rage. "I'll kill them all if they take her away!"

"Puss," Mrs. Cyto said silently. She looked over at the angered kitten. "If you don't mind."

"But my lady-" started Puss then stopped remembering her place. "I'm sorry."

"Puss, you know what to do." Puss nodded, turned into her cat form and leapt out the nearest window dashing into the forest to keep watch for…_them_.

So the group of boys stood there, confused and wondering why Vamp and the others were freaking out. Shippo was more worried about his adopted sister, he never saw her cry and it pained him to see her like that. He looked at his owner, but the mistress just stood there, her hair shadowed her face. Clearly she was thinking of something, and neither of them dare ask what was wrong, it wasn't in their position as slaves to. The tension in the air was tight.

Inuyasha stirred and sat up. He groaned rubbing his sore head. He looked around at the quiet group. "What the hell was all that about? Who knew she could bite so hard."

He held out his arm to reveal two holes in his skin. Shippo looked at it in shock. "Wow, she bit deep. Something must have really scared her in her dream."

Sesshomaru and Hiei were thinking about the thing that Vamp had said to them. Here they thought this girl was happy and care free, yet she had something secret, they knew something wasn't right. And the feeling was evil.

"Ma'am?" asked Kouga in a way that he wanted the answer like everyone else. She didn't move but just sighed shakily.

"Its none of your concern. When the time is right to tell, it will be Vamp's choice to do so." She walked over to the door.

"But, who are the bad people?" blurted out Shippo before he could stop himself. His hand flew up to his mouth. Inuyasha glared at him. How could he demand something like that from the master? Slaves weren't allowed to do that.

She stopped at the door and didn't turn around. "Let's just say…something terrible happened to her when she was still just a baby, and she never forgot."

She left them in silence.

**UP STAIR'S**

Vamp lay on her bed, her eyes and cheeks dry from her tears. Her eyes held nothing, her feelings felt numb. Kagura had carried her upstairs into her room, telling her that it was all a dream, that _th_ey were not coming back to carry her away, that she was going to make sure of that.

She rolled to the side so that she looked up at the ceiling. Her throat hurt. She knew that it wasn't a dream, that it was real. She hoped it wasn't, but something told her to watch out, to keep on guard, to not worry her mother on her dreams.

Vamp sighed and looked out the window, haunting memories started to creep back into her mind. Memories of the past. She got up and went over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There, she saw a bright hand mark on her neck, like someone had been choking her. Her eyes widened. So, it wasn't a dream. She looked at her arm and saw a clean cut. She touched it and a stinging feeling shot up her arm. That was real.

Something told her not to tell, to keep quiet. She didn't want to take the risk of making her mother worry more and sicker. She had guessed that she was sick, like when she was gone for periods of time, visiting the doctors, it all added up. In her dream she was sick and it was all her fault.

"No! I mustn't think that! She will get better, and it wasn't my fault," she told herself putting a band-aid on her cut. She pinched her cheeks and put on a smile. "Nope, no need to worry. I'm just a kid and still young, I'll just take care of it when it comes."

She hopped into her room and picked out some clothes. She really wasn't sure what was going on, she was just a kid, but had a good idea. For now, she will just live her life. Glad that it was settled she hummed a song.

_There's no need to cry,_

_I'll be in your heart. _

_When the moon is gone,_

_When the sky is black._

_Comforting your soul,_

_Keeping you warm._

_From the darkness of the night,_

_I'll be with you._

_From the brightness of the light,_

_I'll stay with you._

_Even if I'm gone._

She pulled on a yellow turtleneck with no sleeves to hide the hand mark and a jean with flower designees on the sides. She fixed her hair by brushing it and putting clips on the sides, today she was going to wear it out. 

A knock came to her door. It opened and in stepped Kagura carrying a bowl of cereal with two slices of bread with butter and orange juice on a tray. She looked at Vamp concerned.

"Look Miss. Kagura, I got dressed all by myself," Vamp said smiling. Kagura smiled and set the tray on the counter. "Yes. I see, your growing to be big and strong." She walked over and straightened out her shirt. She was going to lower her collar but Vamp stopped her. "I want it up."

Kagura looked at her for a minute before standing up. "I understand. Come and eat your breakfast."

Vamp obeyed and sat down to eat her breakfast. Kagura watched her eat. 'Its amazing, how this child could just put on a smile after what she's been through. But then, if she doesn't do it around here when things are bad, who will?'

After Vamp ate everything, she grabbed her none explosive marbles and bounded down the stairs leaving Kagura to tidy up the room. No sliding today.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she asked hurriedly as she came running into the living room where her mother and Kurama sat, her mother was sewing and Kurama was cutting the cloth. Her mother looked up from her work and smiled at her daughter's bright face. "What?"

"I want to go to the park and shot marbles!" cried Vamp hopping up and down. Her mother continued her sewing. "Really? And who's going to go with you?"

Vamp stopped jumping abruptly and thought for a moment. "Uh…um…maybe, Inuyasha. I did bite him after all, and maybe a walk in the park will be a nice calm down for him."

"Hmm, what do you think Kurama?" asked Mrs. Cyto. Kurama blinked. Masters never asked the advice of their slaves. "I think it's a great idea."

"Really! Mwahahaha! I got my next victim!" Vamp laughed rubbing her hands together and squinting her eyes. Kurama and her mother sweat dropped.

"Where is he?" Kurama pointed out to the garden and Vamp bolted out of the room, a trail of dust followed her. Mrs. Cyto continued her sewing. Kurama looked at her. "Begging your pardon for speaking out loud, but Vamp seems happy, despite what happened this morning."

She stopped her stitching and looked at him. "Yes, that's how she is. Vamp doesn't stay sad for long. She doesn't live on unhappiness. No matter how sad the predicament is, she just keeps on smiling to keep others going. That's just how she is."

"I see," Kurama said slowly. Now he understood. This little girl, kept her sadness locked away, to keep others around her happy.

'That girl knows and understands a lot,' Youko said.

'Yes, I agree,' Kurama replied.

Outside, Vamp was searching the trees for Inuyasha. She knew he liked sleeping in them. So, while passing under a big oak tree, she decided to sing the rest of her song.

_Time will come,_

_When we will meet again._

_Time will come,_

_When I see you smile._

_In the moons pure light_

_Na na na nana_

_na, na, na._

Unknown to her, Inuyasha was sitting in the tree she was under on a branch. He heard her song and kind of liked it; he even liked her voice. Soft and caring. It was some yet calming for him and caused him to relax his tensed upstate. Wait, since when did he think this child's voice was comforting? Especially since she had bitten him and left two whole marks. He grumbled to himself for the strength such that a little girl had. He couldn't even pry her off. She must have really been scared…

He made a rude comment-causing Vamp to look up into the tree. She smiled when she saw him. "Hi Inuyasha!"

"Feh, what do you want?" he asked her. Vamp's smile widened. "Lets go to the park you and me!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl weirdly. "Uh, no."

Vamp crossed her arms and tried to look serious. "Come boy."

Inuyasha eye twitched. Boy? What was he, a dog? Well, yeah he was, technically, but still, boy? He grinned at a thought. "I won't go, unless you come up here and get me."

Now, he had thought her to throw a fit or give up considering he was a very, very, very high branch and that would be to chicken to do it. But instead she surprised him when she grabbed the near by branch and nimbly climbed the tree towards him like a gymnastics expert, like the tree was a ladder. It didn't take long for her to be sitting next to him.

"How the hell did you learn to do that!" yelled Inuyasha as she kicked her dangling feet in the air.

She looked at him warmly. "Practice." He blinked then feh'd and leaned back on the trunk. She looked at him and sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Why do you want to go with me, take Hiei," Inuyasha knew that he was taking a risk for talking back to his master. A sever punishment of whips or no food were in store for the slave, but he guessed that this girl was different.

Vamp looked at him like she was hurt. "Some masters would punish their slaves for talking back, but I'm not that type of master."

Inuyasha watched her with curiosity. Wasn't that type of master?

"Anyway, I wanted to go to the park with you as a token of my sorrieness for biting you and probably scarring you for the rest of your doggy life," Vamp said like it was a big matter. Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance. Doggy life? "You have got to be kidding me."

Vamp sighed shaking her head. "Is it okay…if I tell you a…secret?"

Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head. "I couldn't really care." Why did he have to say it like that? it sounded so bitter and cold.

Vamp bit her bottom lip for a minute. "When I was little," she looked down at the ground as the memories came back like a broken dam, "I was taken away from my mommy and daddy. I don't remember how old I was, but I remember it pretty well."

This shocked Inuyasha. He hadn't expected her to tell him things like this, but the Mistress did say that Vamp would tell when she was ready. Was she now?

"I was really scared," Vamp said her voice going into a whisper. "So scared. Most of the time, I was in darkness and it was damp and cold. I felt sick." She shook her head and sighed. "You must think of me as a big baby."

"Actually, no," Inuyasha said surprising himself at how soft he sounded. He quickly covered it up with a low gruffing sound. "Like, no I couldn't really care."

Vamp laughed. "Sure and a you have the cutest dog ears I've ever seen."

This faltered him. He looked at the girl sharply as she reached up to his ears. "I wanna touch'em," she said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Vamp grabbed his ears and started to rub them. He looked kind of daze and a soft rumble came from his throat.

"Wow, I didn't know dogs could purr!" exclaimed Vamp. Inuyasha stopped and swatted her hand away. "Lay off. Dogs don't purr it's called a contended growl."

"What ever you say," sang Vamp looking at a dark figure walking towards their direction. "Hey, Hiei!"

The figure walked underneath the tree and stopped. It was Hiei, and he was on patrol. He looked up to see Vamp and Inuyasha. "What are you doing in a tree?"

"Nothing, just hanging around," Vamp replied leaning over a thin branch. "How's the ground?"

He didn't answer. "Okay," Vamp said, "I'll take that as a its-okay."

"I don't think you should be out on that branch like that," Inuyasha warned, but it was to late. It happened kind of fast, the branch snapped and Vamp screamed as she fell. Inuyasha didn't seem to know what he was doing. His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle as she continued to scream. Vamps screaming slowly died as she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up, well upside right to her, at Inuyasha who had a relieved look on his face. Hiei watched the whole spectacle from down on the ground. He was ready to catch her if the mutt didn't react in time.

"Wow, I can see my house from here," Vamp said placing a hand to her head and scouted the area. "Look, I see Shippo coming this way!"

Hiei turned his head to see the pup come bouncing towards him. "What happened?" asked Shippo. "I heard a scream that sounded like Vamp."

"Hi, Shippo!" he looked up and gasped. "Vamp, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just hanging around, enjoying the breeze you know," she said. Inuyasha pulled her up and holding her jumped from the tree. He set her on the ground and she instantly ran to the house. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Mrs. Cyto opened the door and Vamp zoomed in past her. She looked blankly as her daughter ran into the downstairs bathroom and slammed the door. Inuyasha came running up to her. "Where's Vamp?"

"She ran into the bathroom," she replied as Vamp came out. Vamp sighed contented. "Ah, nothing like a well good liquefy."

"Was that why you were screaming?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, when you got to go, you got to go."

Sesshomaru and Kurama walked around the corner. Vamp squealed and clung to Kurama's leg. "Play with me!"

He just smiled. "I'm afraid I'm busy helping your mother miss."

Vamp's lower lip trembled and her grew to the size of watery saucers. "But, Inuyasha won't play with me."

Kurama looked at Inuyasha. "Why wont you play with her?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. " I just don't feel like it."

Vamp jumped to Sesshomaru leg, and clung. "Fluffy, play with me!"

"Fluffy?" everyone in the room asked. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but looked down at Vamp who was smiling up at him. "I'm busy."

"WAAAHHH! No one wants to play with me!" Vamp cried as pretend tears gushed from her eyes.

Everyone: sweatdrop.

"Vamp, please calm down," her mother asked trying to pry her off of Sesshomaru's leg. She clung. "No! MINE!" she snapped at her mother fingers.

"Inuyasha, would you please go with her to the park?" asked Mrs. Cyto desperately. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Vamp was now clinging to his leg, which freaked him out. "MINE!"

Kurama couldn't help but smile at how playful Vamp was, almost like a curious fox pup. Sesshomaru only smirked at his brother's demise. He deserved it. Vamp hopped to the floor and looked at Kagura who was coming down the corridor. She ran to her and clung to her leg, so Kagura had to drag her.

"Miss, please let go," Kagura said. "I have to finish my chores."

"Vamp wants a cookie," Vamp replied. "Miss. Kagura, bake Vamp some cookies please?"

By this time Mrs. Cyto had gone with Sesshomaru and Kurama out the door to finish their chores, leaving Inuyasha to sit and wait for the little girl. He didn't really like this, in fact it annoyed him that he had to be a baby sitter, he even hated it more when his brother gave him that smudged look. Inuyasha growled, "I'll wipe that smile right off his face."

"Who are you talking too?" asked Vamp appearing beside him. He jumped a little at how fast she could move. "Nothing," he said, "lets go."

"Yeah!"

A dark figure loomed about in the darkness an empty alleyway. He smirked at himself, for he was going to get what he wanted. Already his pawns were set, now he just had to make the right move. He knew that they would try to protect the one thing he wanted. But he would destroy them all, even with their new demon friends. The thought of his prize being so young and full of life brought him joy as how he would slowly end it.

The figure chuckled. "I gave her my warnings, now lets see if she'll listen."

Inuyasha collapsed on the ground after bringing Vamp back home from the park. She had gone to find Shippo to play with, how she still had energy after what they did was beyond him. Kouga walked in followed by Kurama. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. "I see you had it rough mutt."

"Shut it! That girl isn't human," groaned Inuyasha. "It's like she's the energizer bunny."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Kurama said calmly. Inuyasha threw a glare. "Oh yeah, well you don't know the half of it!"

"It could not have been that bad."

Inuyasha sat up and sat Indian style with a hard look on his face. "She was a nightmare. Did you know she screams when she has to use the bathroom like she's dying?"

"No," Kurama said sweat dropping.

"And that she bites people in public? And that she jumps from the monkey bars expecting to fly? And that she builds the tower on a sandcastle with her spit? And she talks with squirrels? She even got a nut out of it, which she threw at me in my eye! That she jumps people from behind? And-"

"Okay, okay!" Kouga waved his hands in front of him. "Seesh, you really had it bad."

"Maybe next time you could play hide-and-bite with her," Inuyasha snapped at him. "I'm keeping my distance." He didn't know how bad it was, when she had to use the bathroom, she screamed for five minutes straight when he was trying to find the bathroom, luckily an elderly woman helped him in the end. She carried Vamp into the bathroom while he waited outside with stares from people.

"WEEEE!" Vamp said tackling him to the ground face first. "Inuyasha! I had so much fun, thank you for carrying me out."

"See, she had fun, that's all that matters," Kouga said smirking at her. Vamp smiled at him and hopped off Inuyasha who was mumbling curses. "Kurama, Miss. Kagura asked for you assistance in the kitchen."

He nodded and left the room heading towards the kitchen. Hiei entered the room. "What's your problem?"

"_That_," Inuyasha said pointing to Vamp who was trying to catch Kouga's tail. Hiei didn't say anything, only went into the kitchen.

Poor pathetic fools.

FANG: yeah, I'm finished!

HIEI: your crazy.

VAMP: bwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

FANG:……..yeah. Enjoy!


	6. come in Santo!

FANG: its been a while, i hope you guys still read this.

VAMP: i like cheese.

FAMG: right.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH or INU!

* * *

It was a clear, lovely day, despite how a certain coyote demon felt about visiting a fellow companion. He had taken the privilege of brining the homework she had miss during the past two days to her house. But when he got there, it looked like a mansion. The grounds were enormous, the scenery was awesome, mountains shielded the area, and he could smell different scents all over the place. He actually had to stop and take a closer wife, just to determine what kind they were: human or demon. Upon a closer examination, they were defiantly demon.

Cautiously, like a predator would on unknown territory, he entered the grounds and made his way up the walkway. However, as he neared the mansion, he stopped short in his tracks and let out a low growl. The hair on his back pricked as he went on the defensive.

"So, he's here too, huh?" Santo said getting up from off of the ground where he went to get a better sniff. He glanced around the forest listening to any movement. Since coyotes were strong creatures at birth, he had no problem noticing a certain movement in the shadows that was certainly not made by a normal wood folk creature. No, this one was stealthy, trained and experienced. And it was watching him.

Scoffing, Santo made his way to the house. The shadow followed him. Santo thought on about why he was here in the first place. To deliver Vamp her homework, duh. But why was he the one who was so anxious to bring it to her. Well, maybe it was because no one else wanted to bring it and he decided to do it out of sympathy. Although, maybe the real reason was because she wasn't afraid of him like the others. She was the one who talked to him first, and helped him out twice. She was the one who wanted to be his friend. And coyotes treasure friendship like any pack would, because without it the whole pack would die. It couldn't possibly be because he thought she was cute. Real cute.

Santo shook his head and sighed. He was well aware of the mating rituals between to demons. But she was a human, which would complicate things. But she doesn't care about him being demon; she just cares about being his friend. Friend. Hmm, the problem was that. It could be she just wanted to be his friend, and not a potential mate? But, was it he or was she different? He couldn't put his finger on it but in some way she was…different. A different that he liked about her. Argh, there he goes again with the like! What was wrong with him?

He rang the doorbell.

The door opened and he saw a woman standing there dressed in a red and white Kimono. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm one of Vamps classmates. I'm here deliver her assignments," Santo said bowing slightly. The woman nodded and let him in. She then looked out to the trees and said, "Hiei, come down from there."

He reappeared in front of her, his eyes cutting her a look. "Hn." He disappeared again.

Santo gazed around, amazed at how fancy she lived. It was a big house, with a winding staircase at the side. The living room could be seen from his point of view, the kitchen door was barely visible. The smell of demons were stronger in here than outside.

"I'm Miss. Kagura," the woman greeted. She looked at the boy, noticing his demon features. "Are you a friend of Vamps?"

"…Yes."

Kagura nodded and led him into the front room where he saw a fox pup drawing. Papers were scattered around him, some white while others held an array of colors or the imagination of the pups mind. When he entered the fox pup stopped what he was doing to greet him. "Hi, I'm Shippo," he said.

"The names Santo," he replied calmly. He noticed his attire and knew just by looking at it that he was one of the slaves. And he knew on instinct that he would get to like him.

"I've heard of you! Vamps' told me a lot about you," Shippo said smiling. He picked up a crayon and started drawing again. "She said you and her were friends."

Santo sat down, resting his bag on the floor, and watched the fox draw. His attention was averted, however, when another demon entered the room. He was carrying a book in hand as he walked. He stopped noticing the coyote. Santo noticed it was the red head from the day before.

"Oh, Kurama, this is Santo," Shippo introduced.

"Yes, we've met," Kurama replied coolly. Santo returned to Shippos earlier drawings, by picking them up and examining them. Kurama stood there watching him. He knew Santo would be coming, he expected it, but he never expect him to come this early. His suspicions on this boy was starting to take form, but he still had to wait and see. Besides, coyotes are way more complicated creatures than foxes, dogs or wolf demons. He left them to their doings.

Shippo liked Santo. He seemed like a nice person for a coyote demon despite the things he heard of them. They were known to only stick to their won kind and hardly meddling in other creature affairs. They were also known to be uncaring, cold hearted murders when it came to hunting their pray. Yet this one seemed nice, well, nice of what he's seen.

Inuyasha soon came in yelling at Koga who soon followed. It appeared they were in one of their verbal fights again. Shippo groaned at the spectacle. Didn't they know they had a guest?

"What did you call me you stupid wolf?" yelled Inuyasha growling.

"You heard me mutt face! I said you're a disgrace to your race!" Koga replied in an equal force. He stopped short when he saw Santo sitting there. His eyes widened in surprise. "Santo?"

"Hello, Koga, long time no see," the boy replied getting up.

Imuyahsa, who had finally noticed him, said, "Hey, whose the kid?"

"Shut it!" to Santo Kouga said, "What are you doing here? I thought the coyote tribe went south to the mountains."

"I could ask you same thing," Santo said coldly. He was the one who he smelt that made his hair stand on end. Kouga of the Wolf tribe. The traitor.

Inuyasha looked between them confused. "Hold up, you know this brat?"

"This brat, is my cousin," Kouga said starring at Santo with clenched hands. 'How the hell did he get here? More importantly, what do I do? Ever since that day, I haven't been back. I'm in trouble.'

"Your what?" exclaimed Shippo and Inuyasha surprised. Santo didn't say anything. Shippo looked at him confused. "I don't get it, how can he be your cousin if he's a wolf and you're a coyote, it just doesn't make any sense."

"It's a long story. Tell me, is your father here also?" asked Kouga. Santo didn't move, he was watching him carefully. Inuyasha was just confused and wondering what was going on. How did Kouga know this little runt? And his cousin?

Just then, when the silence in the room was thicker than bean soup, the mistress came in. she paused noticing the new boy. "Hello there."

Santo politely greeted her. "Hello, you must be Vamp's mother."

Mrs. Cyto smiled at him. "Yes I am. You must be Santo, I heard so much about you."

Santo blushed. Now he knew where Vamp got her cuteness. Her mother was a beauty. "I'm here to see Vamp…"

"Really?" asked Mrs. Cyto smiling thoughtfully. Santo bowed respectfully.

"And what do you want with my master you little punk?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Santo gave him a glance, not even concerned about his useless threat. "Its none of your concern dog."

"What you call me?" growled Inuyasha taking a step forward.

"I'd watch it if I were you. Inuyasha can be mean and doesn't care how small you are, trust me," Shippo warned. A fist came down on his head and formed a bump. Shippo yelped, "Ow, Inuyasha that hurt!"

"Heh."

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Mrs. Cyto said calmly smiling at the two. Inuyasha feh'd. The mistress looked at the nervous wolf. "Kouga, can you please go outside and help Inuyasha with his lumbering?"

"I don't need no stinking wolves help," mumbled Inuyasha. Kouga looked at his mistress, go what she was saying and was about to leave when Vamp came bouncing into the room attacking Inuyasha. The poor fool didn't even have a chance.

"Raaaaagggghhhh!" Vamp snarled sitting on top of him, his face in the floor. "Man Inuyasha, you wouldn't last a second in the wild."

"That's why I live here," came his pained reply. Vamp laughed and noticed Santo. "Hey! Santo's here!"

He blushed when she got up and hugged him. "Hello, Vamp."

"What are you doing here?" asked Vamp excitedly hopping up and down. She wore a short pants with a spaghetti strapped blouse. Santo blushed some more. "Um, I'm here to deliver your assignments."

"Really?" asked Vamp, sounding disappointed for the reason he was here. He nodded. Vamp huffed. "Leave it to her to give me homework. So tell me, what's happening at school?"

"Why don't you take Santo up to your room dear?" suggested her mother. She remained quiet while she watched Santo's reaction towards her daughter. Inuyasha made a noise.

"Okay, let's go!" Vamp grabbed his hand and started to pull him. "I know this great remedy for ringworms, I was just about to make it."

"But I don't have ringworms," Santo said as he grabbed his bag before being hauled out of the room.

"Not yet you don't."

He laughed awkwardly. Making their way upstairs, Santo noticed that Vamp was still holding onto his hand. His face became warm. Such sign of affection in his tribe signaled that the person was interested. And even though he was just a child, he completely understood the category. The very thought of being alone in a room with Vamp made his heart skip. She really was attractive for someone who was…different. Maybe he could…

"We're here!" Vamp cheered bringing him back to the present. Vamp opened the room and led him inside, closing the door behind him.

Santo stood there looking at the big room. 'Whoa, this is all hers?'

Vamp hummed and went over to her crowded desk filled with books and papers. She wasn't joking when she said she had a remedy for ringworms. In fact, she was just finishing it. Although, she picked up a piece of paper with scribbles and numbers, along the way she thought she found a cure for the common cold. "Aw well," she said carelessly tossing it in the garbage. Who needed that remedy? Ringworms were much more interesting.

Santo came over as he watched her clear the desk: by pushing everything on the floor. "Aren't you making a mess?" he asked her while she pulled up another chair to the small desk. Vamp looked at him. "What is a mess? When really, the question is: 'Too mess, or not to mess? _That_ is the question.'"

"Isn't that Shakespeare?"

"Got me. All I know is that some bald headed dead dude wrote it."

Santo chuckled and sat down next to her. "Mrs. Higurashi gave us each a study buddy, that includes homework. And I 'm your partner so…"

Vamp wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was how cute his ears were. Her hands twitched anticipated. How she wanted to touch them. How she wanted to just grab them and feel the fur between her fingers. So she did it. Unable to control herself Vamp had reached forward and grabbed hold of his ears. Santo stopped talking immediately at the contact. "Hey!" he said, but went all mushy when she started to rub them.

"Hey!" Vamp said giggling at how he was reacting. "Your ears are so furry."

Santo started to purr. "Hmmm…" his tail wagged back in forth in complete bliss.

"I didn't know coyotes could purr," Vamp said astonished. Santo stopped purring and pulled back. "It's not purring, it's called a contented growl."

Vamp blinked. "What ever you say."

Santo wouldn't admit it, but he missed her hands already. They soon got on their assignment, which was a written repot on the bisecting of worms. Vamp knew a lot about those, while Santo searched the books.

"How come you're so aquatinted on bugs and insects?" Santo asked watching Vamp.

"I had a lot of encounters with them back in my day," she answered sketching down some notes.

Santo nodded and went back to the book in front of him. He kicked his legs that dangled over the chair. He glanced at Vamp who looked bored with work. He noticed that her swelling had gone down, and that only a band-aid was living on her left cheek. She sure did heal quickly. When she grabbed his ears, he felt a tingly sensation in his chest. He never felt that before, and being a wolf such feelings were unknown to him. Even though he was a child, he understood love, but he figured Vamp didn't. But he still…liked her. There, he admitted it. He liked Vamp, really liked her. And when a coyote likes a girl, he shows it. Santo smirked.

"Hey, Santo, do you know what happens to a worm when you burn it?" Vamp asked. Silence. She frowned and looked at him. "Santo?" she jumped when she noticed how close he had gotten. "Um, Santo?"

"Can I ask you something, Vamp?" Santo said. Vamp blinked. "I guess…"

Santo smirked, showing off his canines. "Can I sniff you?"

"Huh?" asked Vamp totally lost. "Why do you want to sniff me?"

"Because I want to remember your scent," he told her brusquely, his eyes never leaving hers, "so that I know where you can be, anytime."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Its customary in the ways for future mates."

Vamp blinked, still lost. Mates, what did he mean by that? Maybe he meant checkmates like in checkers. Or it meant a whole knew meaning, like another term for friends. That was an odd way though, she never heard of it. But if that's what it meant then…

"Okay, but only if I get to sniff you back," Vamp told him smiling. She hadn't realized that by saying that, she was agreeing herself for proposal. Santo could hardly believe his luck. He leaned forward, put his nose to her skin and took a whiff of her. It was heavenly. Never before had he smelt such an enticing smell for a human. "You smell of…fresh rain and ginger."

"Is that good?" asked Vamp. He smiled at her, "Very."

"Okay, my turn!" Vamp leaned forward and took a whiff. "Yum! Santo, you smell like cookies and…"

"And what?" asked Santo. Vamp thought on it. "I think its…strawberries!"

Santo smiled shaking his head. "Your weird, you know that?"

"And you're a dog!" Vamp commented. Santo took another whiff, like it was something he couldn't forget, and imbedded the smell in his mind, drawing a picture of her. Now he can tell whom she was, where ever she might go. Vamp pushed away from the desk. "Come on, lets go get something to eat, lunch should be served soon."

Santo nodded and followed her to the door. He stopped short. "Hey, Vamp?"

She turned around, her hand on the doorknob. "What?"

"Can we keep this to ourselves, you know, the sniffing thing?" he asked her.

Vamp cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

Santo sighed. How was he going to explain this? Was he supposed to say that by sniffing her he had chosen her as a potential mate? And by her sniffing him she had shown him that she was interested? That this was only the beginning sign of the ritual? He sighed again. "Because, I don't want the evil squirrels finding out about it. They might mutiny against it."

Yeah, like Vamp would ever believe that…

Vamp gasped, as if touched. "I understand completely. Who knows what the evil squirrels are plotting against man kind."

Santo fell to the floor. He couldn't believe she bought it.

Downstairs, Inuyasha was cursing and pacing the room. Vamp had been up there with that Santo character for three hours, and hadn't come down yet. He growled, thinking about it. He didn't like that Santo character. Kurama was sitting in the living room sipping some rose tea. He knew how irritated Inuyasha must feel, but now he was starting to get unsettled with his constant pacing. "Inuyasha, would you please sit down. It's getting on my nerves."

"Shut it fox," Inuyasha snapped. "How can you just sit there when Vamp is all alone upstairs with…him!"

"You make it sound like the boy is not to be trusted," Kurama observed smiling to himself.

"Heck yeah! I don't trust the little runt!" growled Inuyasha pausing to flex his muscles. "When that twerp gets down here I'm going to ask him some questions!"

"So you think he's up to something?" inquired Kurama innocently.

"What do you think?"

Kurama remained silent and took another sip of his tea. Inuyasha noticed his reaction, how he remained calm. He could have hit himself. "Do you know something I don't, Kurama!"

"Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What are you hiding? Tell me!" Inuyasha was in his face now. But Kurama kept his cool, having been in more traumatizing situations than this, and said calmly, "I believe it's almost time for lunch."

"Don't be changing the subject on food!"

Just then a shout arose from the hallway.

"Vamp, I don't think you should be dong that," Santo warned gravely.

"Nonsense!"

Kurama stood up brushing Inuyasha aside. "I believe that's them now."

"Really, I don't think jumping from here to that chandelier is possible," came Santo's worried voice.

"Anything's possible!" came Vamp joybant reply.

"But standing on the railing this high up could be dangerous!"

Kurama's eyes widen. "No."

"She wouldn't," Inuyasha breathed. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "She's not that stupid!"

Was she?

"I am danger! I calculated it all! And I'm pretty sure of myself!"

"What happens if your calculations were wrong?"

"Then I'm pretty sure I'll be dead."

"This is crazy!"

"And so is gravity! One, two…here I go!"

"VAMP NO!"

Yeah, she was.

Kurama bolted out of the room just in time to see her jump. For a moment his heart stopped as he saw her flying through the air. He even thought that she might make it, but she started to fall.

"AHHHHH!" Vamp screamed as she fell. Kurama dashed forward. He raised his arms. Vamp landed in his arms knocking them to the floor. They landed with a thud. Santo watched the whole spectacle from the railing. He flew down the stairs. Vamp groaned sitting up. She looked around. "Did I make it?" something moved underneath her. "Oh, wow Kurama! What happened to you!"

The fox lay dizzy eyed on the floor, clearly he knocked hit against the cold hard marble when he fell. Vamp crawled off of him as Santo came rushing towards them. "Its okay! The marble is fine!"

Inuyasha ran up to them and stopped in front of Kurama. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kurama blinked and slowly got up gripping his head. "Well, that was unexpected," he groaned. Vamp slowly started to edge away, but was stopped by Santo, who was looking at here crossly. "Oh, monkey buggers," cursed Vamp noticing she was caught. This wasn't part of her equation. "Guess I was off a little."

In the end, Kurama had a bandaged head and a killer mind grain. It was so bad he retired for the day in his room. Vamp felt bad for hurting him, but she felt even worse that he missed lunch. And it was Kaguras famous bologna sandwiches too. Of course she got an ear full from her mother about safety and doing dangerous stunts like that. And this time Vamp didn't say anything. Santo, who had just experienced something like this, kept on getting heated stares from Inuyasha. It occurred to him that Inuyasha didn't like him very much, but his brother, Sesshomaru, although he didn't show it, appeared to agree with him. Kouga was still unsure about Santo being here, but he made the best of it despite their past. In fact, everyone seemed to like him, except Inuyasha, but that was just him.

Mrs. Cyto noticed how Santo treated Vamp. Like how he pulled the chair out for her, how he always spoke kindly to her, and how he kept watchful eye on her. This got her thinking. She figured that this boy liked her daughter. And if so…

"Hey, maybe we should pick some flowers for Kurama," suggested Vamp as Shippo, Santo and her sat outside under a tree. It was such a nice day that Vamp decided it would be nice to stay outside.

Shippo was petting Kirara who had come over to join them. "I don't see why you were doing that in the first place."

"Because, I wanted to try it out," Vamp said. She picked up a blade of grass and fiddled with it. "You might never now if I'll ever get the chance to do it again."

Santo was lying on his back gazing up at the sky. He was to busy thinking to listen.

"I think flowers would be great for him!" Vamp stood up. "Lets get the one that he's allergic to!"

"But…wouldn't that be making him feel worse?" asked Shippo, seeing how making him get allergies would make him feel better.

"Well, since his head is hurting, I figured that if we give him something else to worry about, it wouldn't hurt so much," she explained.

Santo scoffed. "I don't think that will help anyone." He sat up and looked at her. "Why not give him daisy's or something?"

Vamp thought on this. Daisy's, they weren't really here style. To dead. Now if he were dying, that would be a different matter. And she was pretty sure he wasn't.

"How about a shiny pebble?" suggested Shippo. Vamp gasped. "That's a great idea Shippo! No one can resist shiny stuff! It's just to blinding! If we blind him, then he would worry about his head!"

The two boys looked at her uncertainly. Kirara sneezed, she was sure her master meant the best, but…

"How about we stick to the flowers?" Santo said. Vamp blinked. "Okay!" she started to walk off. "Onward my brothers! To the front line of daisy's!"

Reluctant and worried about the girl getting in trouble, more importantly creating it, the three demons got up and followed her. Vamp marched through the forest and past the garden flowerbeds. She wasn't going for those, nuh uh, if it was to make Kurama better she needed the special kind. As the trio marched through the forest, going deeper and deeper, Shippo didn't recognize anything and was starting to get worried. "Vamp, don't you think we should be heading back?"

"More importantly do you know where your going?" asked Santo. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"First of all, lost is when you don't know your position," Vamp said matter of factly as she climbed a rottening tree that had fallen because of its weak base. "And I know exactly, our position."

"Yeah, where's that?" asked Santo, knowing he regret asking.

"In my back yard!"

The two boys feel to the ground. Santo jumped to his feet yelling, "That doesn't say anything!"

"I have to agree with him. Just how far back are we?" Shippo said looking around the woods, where he realized it appeared to be getting bigger and darker. He shivered.

Vamp turned around to face them. "I know where I'm, going, there's a clearing some ways up there." She pointed ahead of them. "Beyond that is where our destination lies."

"And where is that exactly?" puzzled Santo dryly.

"You'll know when we get there," Vamp said simply and turing around continued walking.

After walking for another hour they came upon a stream. The water was rough here, filled with rocks and other things. Since the stream was so big, the children had to jump across. They had to be careful not to fall in and be swept away from the current. However, the rocks were slippery, preventing proper friction, and when Vamp landed on an extra slippery one, she fell in.

"Vamp!" cried Santo as she was swept away. He ran after her with Shippo close at his heels.

Vamp sputtered trying to keep above the water, but the current was pushing against her. "Help!"

"Swim Vamp, you have to swim!"

"Se can't swim!" Shippo told him. They had to think of something quick before she drowned. Thinking, it came to him. "Santo, look, at that fallen branch!"

Santo spotted a low section of the tree that was hanging over the water. Vamp was headed towards it. He quickened his pace. When he reached the base of the tree he started to climb. Shippo stayed on the ground in case he would be called on for any help. He watched as Santo climbed onto the branch, lowered himself and hung upside down, dangling by his legs.

Vamp coughed, feeling water getting into her lungs. She gasped kicking to fight against the swift water.

"Oh no," Shippo gasped. He jumped into the air, "Transform!" and was shifted into a toy figure fish. He landed in the water and swam, with difficulty, towards Vamp. When he reached her, he dug his teeth into the back of her shirt, pulled upwards. "Hold on I got you!"

"Vamp, grab onto my hand!" cried Santo reaching a hand out. Vamp saw it, and reached for his hand. As she passed under Santo stretched to grab her hands. They touched, fingers tapping others, but he could see she wasn't going to make it. Shippo struggled against the waters, trying to keep her afloat. Santo tried again and grabbed her hand. He then started to pull up. When she was on the land he checked her heart. "Vamp!"

"Oh no, we might have been to late!" Shippo cried thinking the worse. Just then Vamp shot up screaming, "No, I'll never sleep with the fishes!" scaring them both. She looked around wide-eyed and breathing hard. She looked at her wet clothes. "Ahh!"

"Vamp, your alight!" Shippo jumped up and down with Kirara. Santo sighed, relieved. That sure was an adventure.

After that little scenario with the water, Vamp and the others continued onward. Deeper and deeper they went into the forest. Shippo never realized how thick her back yard could be, and in daytime too. But now the sun was setting, and he was worried that not only have they been out here to long, but that they would be caught in the darkness before getting out. And they hadn't told anyone of where they were. As far as he knew the grownups thought they were playing safely near the house. Yeah, right.

"Are we almost there?" he asked feeling tired from all the walking. Kirara was starting to slow down; exhaustion was taking over her small form.

Santo wiped his head with the back of his hand and wanted nothing more than to rest. "Maybe we should stop and take a breather."

Vamp, who was still walking ahead of them, stopped and turned around. "Okay, theres a tree over there," she pointed to an old oak tree that was casting off puzzles of shade. "Stay there, while I go get the flowers."

Looking around, Shippo only saw thick bushes that would need a knife or some sharp object to get through. A quick sweep over the trail showed it stopped abruptly before the bush and offered no other route that he saw. "What are you talking about? I don't see any other trail?"

They sat under the tree relived of the blood that was flowing back through them while Vamp remained standing. She stood facing the wall of undergrowth. "It's been a while since I've been here," she whispered.

"Huh?" Santo glanced at her leaning on the tree. "What are you saying? That you've been here before?"

Vamp nodded, her face serious. "I have. A long time ago, but its been forever." Her eyes scanned over the area. "A long time."

Shippo sensed the sadness in her voice when she spoke. Concerned, he asked, "Vamp are you okay?"

"It was our hiding place. Whenever we wanted to escape we came here. No one knew of it, not even my mother. Only me and…" Her voice trailed off, a glaze settling in her eyes. She hadn't been here for ages that as true. After the accident with her father, Vamp seemed to have forgotten this place. That mere realization hurt here. How could she forget this place, there hideout? It was theirs, her and her fathers, a place of retreat against the cruel harsh world. She made a promise to never forget him, and this place was a part of what he was. And she forgot, for one moment she forgot. And that sickened her to no end.

Kirara rubbed against her masters' leg feeling her emotions. Vamp bent down, scooped her up. She then turned to the two boys smiling. "I'll be right back. The flowers are on the other side."

Before they could object about her going in alone Vamp had already made her way over to the shrubs and disappeared. Shippo crossed his legs and waited. Santo was starring up into the sky. Neither of them spoke while they waited. A cricket hopped passed Shippo. He watched it go and sighed. "Why do you think Vamp went in by herself?"

Santo shrugged. "I don't know."

The fox pup expected more of an answer than that. Nevertheless he suspected it had something to do with her past. None of the guys knew about it now that he thought about it. The only thing he knew were they, the people who Vamp and the others were so afraid off. Something bad had happened to her, he just knew it, and he knew that she never healed. She never would heal.

The bushes shook and Vamp appeared beaming like she just hit the jackpot. Next to her Kirara came, carrying something in her mouth. She ran up to them. "These are it! These are the daisies!" she held out the bouquet of flowers. They were pretty yellow flowers that seemed to have a glow all on their own. In fact, it seemed that they would become alive any moment. Santo expected them too. Kirara carried the same flower.

"Those are the flowers?" asked Shippo. He took the one from the cat and examined it more closely. "Their so pretty."

Santo nodded. "I've never before seen such vibrant flowers before. And daises at that matter."

Vamp turned scarlet from his comment. "They're not just daisies. They're get better flowers. Whenever you sniff them, its like all your pain is gone and you get better much faster." She took a whiff of them and sighed heavenly. The scent of the flowers had a magic effect on her every time. It was like a life giving energy flowed through her, healing any broken bones, limbs or aches. It truly was magical. "That's good!"

Shippo took a whiff himself. Instantly he didn't feel tired anymore, he felt like he just got an energy boost. "Hey, these flowers are great," he said a red streak appearing across his face. He smiled. "I feel so much better."

Santo's turn was next. He never before felt such energy, such a warm feeling of calmness and serenity wash over him. It felt so good. He had the same look on his face as the others. "Hmm-hm." Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Come on, I want to give these to Kurama as soon as possible," Vamp said excitedly. She looked down at Kirara and kindly said, "Were ready Kirara."

The cat mewed and in a ball of flame transformed into a giant cat. She bent down for her to mount. Vamp scrambled on. She positioned herself securely by the nape of the neck, grabbing a piece of fur. "Come one, hop on!"

"You mean we could have rode Kirara instead of walking all the way here!" exclaimed Shippo pointing at the cat. Vamp blinked. "You can?"

"She flies and I walked all the way," Shippo said jumping up and down. Vamp blinked at him again. "You did? Oh, yeah, so that was the walking part."

Santo shook his head. "Hopeless."

Shippo fell to the floor. "I give up."

FANG: well, thats it for now, number 7 is on its way!

VAMP: i like santo.

SANTO: and i like to-

FANG: okay! a little deep arent we?

please review!


	7. Intruder Alert!

FANG: sorry it took so long and if its not to your standards, but I got to study for my PSAT's.

VAMP: in other words, she must warn off EVIL!

FANG:…right….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or INUYAHSA or any other already made people, just mines.

* * *

It was dinnertime and the three children had returned safely before the last clues of light disappeared behind the horizon. Vamp had successfully received and given the flowers to Kurama, who thanked her and whose headache vanished the instant he smelled the flowers. As a fox he knew pretty much everything about plant life, but never before had he seen such miraculous flowers, daises for that matter, which were considered a weed among plant owners. When he asked her where she found such flowers she only smelled and beamed at him. He figured that if she didn't want to tell him, then the location must remain secret and only known to her. Luckily she arrived with the flowers just in time. For to his surprise and the rest of the male slaves, the Mistress was cooking dinner.

Mrs. Cyto had an apron tied around her as she hummed preparing a delicious dinner for the new guest. Just because she had slaves and Kagura did all of the cooking didn't mean she couldn't do normal housework as the others. Two big pots heated on the stove filled to the brim with mixed vegetables and meats. In the oven a cake baked, a design of her own specialty. As she cooked her mind buzzed with excitement. Having watched that Santo boy earlier on, she concluded that he must have chosen her daughter. It filled her with giddy excitement having knowing that her little girl had a boy friend. It was so cute. The general knowledge about coyotes and how they act when it comes to picking mates was not unknown to her. She knew everything on everything on the matter. And speaking of love, she also noticed how Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Now she might be nosey, but her senses were very keen in these types of situations. So it seemed that they had two couples in the house. And that made her even giddier.

When she was chopping carrot to add to her soup Shippo came bouncing in. When he heard that the mistress was cooking he had to see it for himself. Now that he saw her adding the chopped vegetable in he now fully believed. He climbed a nearby stool and sat watching her. His tail swished back and forth, listening to her hum. She had a lovely voice.

Mrs. Cyto added some seasoning. "Shippo, can you please pass me the butter in the fridge?"

He jumped a bit startled when she acknowledged him. Nodding his head, Shippo jumped from his perch and went to receive the butter. He hauled the heavy jug and struggled carrying it over to her. She took it, popped it open and scooped up a big slab of yellow cream. Then she replaced the lid and gave it back to the fox pup that put it back in the fridge. For the next half hour Shippo helped her any way possible, he even test tasted the soup, which was really delicious as he told her. He was very happy to have a mother having lost his some time ago. It was a heavy burden to carry, knowing he couldn't do anything got help her or his father when they needed it. He just ran, ran like a coward. He was small and couldn't do much. So how was he supposed to protect them? When the slave master captured him, he was afraid, having to deal and work with cruel masters who called him weak and useless. The day Vamp came and chose him brought light back into his bleak world and filled it with new hope. Now that he had a new family, he swore to himself to let nothing bad happen to her or Vamp. And that was a promise he made to the grave.

After setting the table and calling everyone for dinner, Vamp had an announcement, which was very 'important'. She cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention. "I have an anoun-see-men!"

"It's announcement dear," her mother corrected, and sipped her tea.

"Since today was a horrific day with the chandler and the floor, I apologize to Kurama for inflicting hazardous pain upon him. And hopping that I haven't mentally damaged his brain for life," she declared placing a hand to her chest sympathetically. "If I have, I will pay for the overly ridiculously high rated medical bills that our government expects us to pay with the pathetic payments that we receive. Damn you government!"

"Vamp!" her mother scorned. Although her apologies earned red flushes on Kurama's face, since masters do not normally, hardly ever apologize to their slaves, she was going off subject.

"And so for as to repent for my atrociously out of whack child sins, I will not add that incident to the 'Things I want to do before I die' list." It sounded like she was holding back tears.

"You can't get any weirder than that," Inuyasha said as he stuffed a roll into his mouth. Vamp took her own roll, dropped it in her soup, let it absorb some of the juice, and put it into her mouth sucking it all out. Then she removed the now small sized roll out of her mouth and did the process all over again.

"Then, there is that," Kouga added disgustingly.

"That's revolting," Santo said sticking out his tongue.

"Thank you, I try so hard to perfect it," Vamp said proudly. Shippo put down his roll saying, "I've lost my appetite."

"Really? Can I have your roll?" Vamp asked him. He gave it to her. She was about to do it again when her mother said, "Do that again and no desert."

"………………." Vamp hands released the roll and she continued eating normally. Well, to her standards anyways.

Dinner resumed, filled with very interesting fights and conversations, with the usual glares from Inuyasha to Santo who glared back. Kagura sat talking lightly to Puss who was bragging loudly about a guy she knew. Sesshomaru watched her, once and a while taking small bits of his soup. He wasn't really hungry for this; he had other something much better in mind.

"An' not only does he have a big blue Mohawk, but he's better than a kangaroo when it comes to whacking the bush," Puss exclaimed. Vamp, Shippo and Santo listened intently, this guy sounded very interesting.

"Aren't you suppose to be on duty?" asked Hiei.

"Aye. I better get going; come on then, you might as well join me. Might catch a few interesting things out there."

"Hn."

"Aww, do you have to go? I want to hear more about this Chu guy," whined Vamp, not wanting to miss a good story.

Puss got up from the table. Hiei had left ages ago. "Don't worry, I'll give you all the detail later." She transformed into her cat form, but not before swiping Kuramas' piece of cake and running off with it. Poor boy didn't even taste it yet.

Calmly, he asked, "Do you have any more cake?"

The mistress smiled. "I believe I do, back in the kitchen. I'll go get it for you."

As she went, Vamp was chatting with Santo, who she found out a great deal about where he came from and what his pack is like, when a sudden shiver went up her spine. It was the same feeling when she met Kenny's slaves, only more devious. Her head turned to the outside bushes where shadows lay dormant any being. She strained her eyes, squinting, to see if anything looked out of the ordinary. Nothing. The wind lightly blew the leaves, the night sky shimmering with stars. A dark whisper flowed among the trees and reached her ears.

_Tonight, he will come. _

_Tonight, they will come. _

_Tonight…tonight…_

_Tonight…is the beginning of your end._

"Vamp?"

Her head snapped around to a slightly worried wolf. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded not realizing that her body was shaking. She controlled it to a still and put on a smile. "I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"Because you were shaking," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh…that. Yes, well, um, its cold…yeah that's it, it's really cold. Brrr!" Vamp rubbed her arms. "Yeah, nothing like the cold to get the blood frozen. It's a fantastic feeling if you don't die from it."

He didn't buy it but said nothing more. Mrs. Cyto returned from the kitchen and gave Kurama his piece of cake. Kagura had finished hers. "This was another well cooked dinner Mistress."

"Yes, I agree. The food was delicious," Santo agreed. "Thank you for having me over for dinner."

The madams' cheeks became red scarlet. "Oh, why thank you. I had help from my little fox." She looked over at him. "Right Shippo."

He acknowledged smiling. "It was really fun."

"If Shippo helped I'm surprised I'm still alive," Inuyasha joked.

"What's that suppose to mean Inuyasha?" demanded Shippo getting mad. "Are you saying I can't cook!"

"I'm saying you can't even stand up for your self you little twerp!"

"How dare you say that!"

"I can say whatever I want, you little runt!"

Shippo crossed his arms. "I think you're just jealous!"

"What you say!" roared Inuyasha.

Kouga leaned back in his chair, a piece of bone in his mouth, as he watched the quarrel between the two increase. "Even after all this time they still bicker." He shook his head as if being seen with them was a disgrace.

"You couldn't cook if your life depended on it!" Shippo yelled.

"Yeah I can fight better than you!" countered Inuyasha.

Vamp was getting a headache from looking between the two every time one talked. "Guys, stop fighting!"

"You're just a big meanie!"

"I don't think this fight is necessary," Kurama suggested trying to keep the peace.

"And you're just an annoying pup who can't even live on his own!"

"I can so!"

Vamp didn't like where this was going. "Guys stop fighting!"

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" Inuyasha snapped at her. It was when her eyes grew big and watery did he realize his mistake. "Uh…"

"Waaaahhhhhh! Inuyasha doesn't like me! Waaa-aaahhh!" hollered Vamp crying a river. Inuyasha tried to calm her down. "W-wait, I don't hate you…"

"Way to go loud mouth. Now look what you did you made her cry," Kouga growled at him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to okay!" Inuyasha said. He looked at the others who were glaring at him; even the mistress was shaking her head. "I said it was an accident!"

"Y-you were yelling and I-I told you to s-stop fighting!" she blubbered through tears.

"I was not yelling!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She cried even harder. "He yelled at me!"

This was getting out of hand. Kurama got up and went over to Vamp and knelt down to her level. "He didn't mean to yell Vamp," he told her gently as he could. "Especially at you and he's very sorry he did that." He turned a hard look and Inuyasha. "Right?"

"Tech, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled looking away.

"See?"

"He doesn't sound like he means it," Vamp sniffled, rubbing her wet cheeks.

"He means it. And to show just how much, he'll take you to the mall tomorrow and get you some ice cream," Kurama reassured her, knowing the ice cream would make her better. Apparently he was right, from when he mention the cold snow she seemed to brighten up. She glanced over at Inuyasha and back at the calm features of Kurama. "Really?"

"Really."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object but shut it right away when he saw the look in the fox's eyes. Grumbling he sat down. He knew not to mess with him. Vamp sniffed and nodded. Santo, who had watched very thing quietly, noticed the protective look the red head was giving her. More like a brotherly protectiveness than a bodyguard protecting his boss. Also, he saw the same look in Hiei's, Seeshomaru's, Kagura's and Puss' own. Even Shippo had the same look. But the strongest was the mothers own. A sheer will power to protect her child was very clear in her love and kindness. This told him that these people would protect Vamp with their very lives, if it ever came down to it. And he prayed silently it never would.

After dinner it was time for Santo to leave. Vamp didn't want to and made sure of his stay longer by clinging to him. Eventually her mother pried her off and sent Santo with Kirara to fly him home. With him gone and dinner finished it was time for bed. Vamp, being a defiant child of strong will like day old porridge, refused to go to bed without a bed time story…and running around the house butt naked when Kagura was trying to bath her.

"You'll never take me alive!" She screamed streaking down the halls. Kurama, who chose that wrong moment to open his door, saw the black body of a nude little girl running at full throttle followed by a angry looking house keeper, who apparently was wet from evident struggle. When they had passed he silently went back inside his room and locked the door.

Vamp ran down the stairs and passed the living room where Sesshomaru was sitting watching the news. She abruptly stopped in front of him, "Hi Fluffy! Uh oh, bye Fluffy," and zoomed off again as Kagura came bursting into the room. Being the calm lord he was, he didn't say anything, only forced himself not to think about what he just saw and continue to watch his program.

The naked child then ran past between Inuyasha and Kouga in the corridor screaming, "No! I'll never take a bath, you hear me? NEVER! WHA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" and went on running. The two looked at each other.

"You see anything?" asked Inuyasha.

"See what?" inquired Kouga. They walked on.

In the end, however, no matter how vast a child's energy may be they sure do burn it out quick. So by the time Vamp had hid behind the houseplant, now dry from the free wind, she was plump tired to struggle when her mother caught her and gave her the most disgusting thing in the world: a bath.

"AHHH! It bites! It stings! It _burns_ us!" Vamp hissed as her mother applied shampoo to her hair. Shippo, who was taking a bath with her, (come on their only kids) blew a bubble from his hands. "I don't know, I like baths, Vamp," he told her.

Vamp beard her fangs. "I'll bite the bottom of the tub and let all the water drain."

"Or you could pull out the plug," suggested Shippo rubbing soap in his hands. Mrs. Cyto moved on to his hair, washing it with a different Shampoo. He really liked having a mother again.

"Come on Shippo, as kids we have rights to adverse whatever we dislike," Vamp explained sinking deeper into the big tub of water. "We have to exert will power and force. It's our duty to be reckless."

"And clean," added her mother rinsing both of their heads with the detachable shower. Vamp humped and blew bubbles in the water, thinking of a plan to break free of the evil bonds of cleanliness.

When the bath was finished and they were clothed, Vamp and Shippo were jumping on her bed, waiting for their story time. The bed creaked and groaned underneath the brutal punishment it was receiving. What did it do to deserve this? Vamp did a somersault and Shippo did a twist.

"I wonder what story our momma is going to tell," Vamp said as she bounced to a stop. Shippo landed next to her, his big shirt hanging off him. "Maybe we'll get to chose."

"Maybe." Vamp slid off the bed and went to the window, where she opened it, letting in the cool breeze of the night…and its warnings.

_Tonight, he will come. _

_Tonight, they will come. _

_Tonight…tonight…_

_Tonight…is the beginning of your end._

But now, the wind delivered a new sinister message. One that was even more chilling than the last.

_They'll take everything._

_They'll take everyone._

_They'll take you…and kill the others. _

Vamp gasped. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Turing around she met the confused gaze of Shippo. She cleared her throat. "Well, about the story?"

"Yeah…" Shippo turned his head to the door. In walked Mrs. Cyto carrying a book in her hands. She smiled at the two children and sat down on the bed. "Shall we?"

Vamp reached over, jumping at the last minute and bouncing the bed. "What's tonight? What's tonight!" she jumped up and down. Her mother tried to calm the girl, but she couldn't blame her. It was rare for her to come in and spend time with her since she was always tired and always sick. It wasn't really serious, but it was something she didn't want Vamp worrying about. Shippo snuggled underneath the sheets with Vamp, her mother sitting on the edge.

Mrs. Cyto placed the book in front of them. "The Cat in the Hat, by Dr. Suess."

The night wore on, the crickets outside making whatever noise their legs could produce. Up in the oak tree a demon sat watching the little girl through the window. He lay hidden in the shadows, his power masked to secrecy. His orders were clear and he would be sure to fulfill them. Through the window he saw the mother chasing the two children around, falling down laughing. How sweet, he thought. Here I am and yet they don't even know I'm here. I would hate to spoil there fun, but…

Later on he thought the girl had seen him, but she just shook it off and continued eating her dinner. He had then snuck off and hid till the right time. Now he was waiting patiently. Those two demons that were patrolling the area had no idea he was here. And besides, if they did and tried to stop him, he could easily dispose of the trouble.

The grass below him ruffled. A short spiked hair demon stopped next to the roots, looking around. The demon sank deeper into the shadows. He knew of him, his name was Hiei. Apparently when the girl chose him she didn't know what she housed. Soon a female joined him and they talked. The demon didn't even bother to listen, let along deal with such weak pathetic demons.

The short one looked up, but he didn't worry. He knew that he couldn't see or sense him because he had his power masked. Shortly after a few minutes the female sped off towards the out side of the woods. The short one, Hiei, simply disappeared.

The demon waited until all the lights in the house were out. By that time the moon was high in the sky and the stars were the only objects shining higher than the moon. He smirked and made his way over to the girls balcony. Silently he watched as the girl moved slightly in her sleep before settling down.

How sweet, he thought grasping the door handle, she's dreaming.

But aren't dreams meant to be broken?

Vamp yawned, sitting up in bed. She rubbed her arms suddenly feeling a slight chill. Slowly she got up from her bed and went over to the open window. She frowned. That was funny, she could have sworn she closed and locked this thing. It must have been a gust of wind. But when she checked by putting spit on her finger and holding it in the air, there wasn't even a puff of breeze.

"That's strange," she yawned looking at the open door. She shrugged, must be aliens. She then turned around, only to freeze with fear. A man in shadow stood before her. He smirked as the color from her face drained.

_Tonight…is the beginning of your end._

"Hello," he sneered taking a step forward. Vamp felt her body tremble, shiver after shiver her body sent signals saying to run, hide! But no matter how hard she wanted to, her voice just wouldn't work. It was stuck in her throat.

It was just like before. It was just like before. The beginning of her end. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the doom that was meant for her.

"VAMP!"

She snapped her eyes opened to see Shippo. He was behind the man dressed in his pajamas. The shock on his face knocked some sense into her. "Run Shippo!" she yelled.

"Whose he?" the man turned around, a slight annoyed scowl on his face. Ignoring the small pup he returned back to Vamp, making his way over to her.

"Hey, don't you touch her!" Shippo yelled lunging at him and sinking his rows of razor sharp teeth into the mans arm.

"Ah!" The stranger tried to rid himself of the little vermin, but the fox kept a strong hold. Growing angry, he grabbed hold of the foxes tail, yanked him off and threw him into the wall, making the pup fall in a heap.

Vamp screamed.

Mrs. Cyto shot up in bed, a cold sweet on her brow. At first she thought that scream was a part of her dream, but when it came again she jumped out of bed, her night gown skimming her skin as she grabbed a house coat and ran out the room and down the hall.

Soon she reached her daughter door and tried to open it. The door was locked. Now she was really worried, Vamp never locked her door when she was sleeping. "Vamp?"

Another scream was heard.

"Vamp! VAMP!" he mother called pounding on the door. "Vamp, answer me!"

"What's going on?" asked Kurama coming from his room, sleep still evident in his eyes. He stopped when he noticed the desperate look on the mistress face. "Ma'am?"

"Its Vamp, something's wrong!" she told him trying to jiggle the door open. "Kagura!" she called down the hall.

By this time the others had woken up from the noise and a very annoyed hayno came out mumbling, "she can even get me in my sleep. What's with all the noise?"

Vamp screamed again.

"VAMP!" her mother cried.

"Mommy!"

"Let me in!" Mrs. Cyto was going hysterical with worry, her only daughter, one she would give her life for, was in danger and she couldn't help. It drove her mother instincts crazy. "Vamp!"

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Kagura appeared among the boys, only wearing a night kimono.

"Something's wrong, she wont open the door!" she tried the handle again, only this time she received a shock of dark energy. She let out a startled yell as she let go and tumbled backwards, fainting into the arms of Sesshomaru who was quick to catch her.

"Madame!"

"MOMMY!"

"That's it; I'm breaking down this door!" Inuyasha said raising his claws. "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

The red energy blast hit the wood full force. He smirked, thinking that did the job. But imagine the surprise when the door was still fastened securely to its hinges, not a splint out of place.

"That's not natural," Koga said.

"It appears were dealing with something strong," Kurama told them looking at the fainted mistress. He clenched his hands. How dare someone try and hurt Vamp and the mistress when it was only them who chose him. When it was them who accepted him for what and who he was without a second thought. When it was Vamp who defended him and even went through the trouble to give him her special flowers to make his headache disappear. The very idea of someone trying to hurt them…made his youkai boil.

He must have been distributing huge amounts of energy because the others were backing away from his slowly. Eyes narrowed, face set, he produced a red rose. With a slight glance behind him he warned the others, "Stay back."

A quick flick of his wrist and the rose transformed into a deadly whip that shredded the door into tiny pieces. He stepped in.

Vamp struggled against the man that held her down. She let out a cry when he lifted her up. She kicked and flailed about, hoping to break free. Shippo lay unconscious, the blow to the head knocking him out. When that happened Vamp went at the guy, sinking her fangs into his leg. He simply swatted her off into the wall. Now he was chocking her to death!

"My master doesn't want his parcel wasted," the man darkly told her. "But he didn't say I couldn't have any fun."

She let out another cry. He was going to kill her, she just knew it. Images of her family flashed through her mind: her mothers smile, Kagura cooking in the kitchen, Shippo showing off his neat fox tricks, Hiei up in the oak tree sleeping, Inuyasha arguing with Koga, Sesshomaru giving her a ride on his shoulders, Kurama helping her plant flowers, Santo…she was suddenly going to miss him as much as her mother.

"Let me go!" Vamp cried. The man chuckled darkly, tightening his grip making her cry out. Vamp was choking back tears; she didn't want to leave her mother!

"I advise that you release her," came a familiar voice, only it sounded deadly and vicious instead of clam. The man turned slightly, still holding onto the struggling girl, and saw the red head standing there with a whip with thorns in his hand.

"This does not concern you," the man told him threaten. "Leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kurama told him. "You see, I am her slave and she is my master. I can't let this act go unseen." He took a fighting stance, tightened his hold on his weapon. "I tell you again, release her."

By this time Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagura had entered the room, leaving the Mistress with Sesshomaru. Kagura stopped short when she saw the miss getting hurt. No, it was true, they had come back. If it wasn't for the miss calling her, she would have been useless.

"Miss. Kagura!" Vamp called, happy to see her. "Help!"

"Let her go!" Kagura hissed taking a step forward. The others took fighting stances as well, prepared to fight for their master.

"I think I'll take her now," the imposter said taking small cautious steps back. He didn't want to fight all of them, the less hassle the better.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha cried jumping at the man before anyone could stop him. He came with his claws out starched. The man jumped out of the way, causing Inuyasha to hit nothing but air.

The imposter landed gracefully on the bed, making it creak. He stole a quick glance to the open window, the only exit. He had to make this fast, or else his master would punish him for not brining the desired item. Thinking swiftly he reached into his pockets with his free hand and withdrew three marbles, which he three at the unexpected demons as they were enveloped in a paralyzing smoke. One by one they fell to their knees, coughing as they inhaled the smoke.

"Guys!" Vamp cried startled to see them falling. The man dashed towards the window, stepping onto the balcony railing. Vamp screamed as he jumped. She didn't like heights!

"Vamp!" Kagura called after her trying to move. It was no use. The substance was quick at its task, numbing all her muscles from motion. But she had to save the mistress, no matter what she promised. Clenching her hands together, she summoned all of her strength and pushed herself off the floor. Forcing her arm to move and weakly grabbed the small fan in her hair, which transformed in size from her youkai. With a look of anger on her, she raised her fan, "Dance of the Dead!" and brought it down with a force, emitting blades of white energy at the man.

He had no time to react. The act caught him totally off guard. And, in mid flight, he hissed as the energy blast hit him, the grip he had on his hostage dropped.

Vamp tumbled downwards, her scream echoing through the night, "I CAN'T FLY!"

From the trees a black figure jumped up and caught her before she hit the forest below. He nimbly landed on a nearby branch. Vamp starred up, wide eyed, into a pair of crimson orbs. "Hiei!"

"Hn, baka little onna," he said, although despite his words he was relieved that she was okay. His eyes swiftly turned towards the sky, where Puss was engaging in a mid air combat with the stranger.

"Hold it right there you dirty rat!" she cried bringing her claws down on the already wounded man. He dodged, with difficulty, but he avoided her attack nonetheless.

"No one touches my master and gets away with it!" she dove at him again, only to hit nothing but air. He had avoided her again.

The man knew couldn't stay here much longer. The mission had failed and staying would be pointless. Besides, he was injured, and having to deal with a bunch of angry demons did not favor him. A punishment would be awaiting him when he got back, but this would be worse. So, taking the remaining of his gas balls, he tossed it at the unexpected cat. She faltered as smoke surrounded her and entered her lungs. Her body went rigid, all her muscles ceased to function and she fell. Luckily Kirrar was already there waiting to aid her if needed, and she caught her fellow comrade as the strange disappeared in a whirl wind of black mist.

Vamp gasped at the sight of the dirty trick her capotor did only to get away. But her shock was soon short lived when an unexpected visitor suddenly inwardly attacked her lungs. Her breathing became labored as she struggled to breath. Her lungs weren't getting any air!

Hiei, seeing that she had been affected by the gas hurried his way to the house where he sought assistance from the recovering demons. He cursed himself for not sensing it earlier, for not knowing the intruder was here. Why couldn't he, then? And why was he after Vamp? He glanced down at the whimpering girl, whose eyes were becoming lower and lower every minute. If he didn't hurry Vamp wouldn't make it.

And he would never forgive himself for that.

* * *

VAMP: dun dun dun!

FANG: your really happy arent you? REVIEW!


	8. The Bad people

**Here are my thaks:**

**Akuzmi**: wow, thanks! I never had a faithful reader, no one that wanted to say they were anyways. And I don't mind the babbling, it's kind of funny. Here's to you!

**Nana**: thanks a lot! I'll work on those fighting scenes and thanks for understanding my school work thing. Um, sorry if I deprived you of your sleep…and oxygen. People have to breathe! Yes, I have made Kurama fall prey to a…very interesting little girl . just wait for future chapters. (I'll try with the comma thing)

**Animegal310**: hhhmmmmm, since I am your sister, then I guess you would know where I live. Thanks anyways!

**Insaneningen14**: Yes, Vamp had to suffer in that one! You will see what I mean in earlier, or this, chapters.

DISCLAIMER: (talks like Medea) Okay people I do not own the shoo YYH or INU, all I own is that little whack head Vamp and her family with added characters. Don't call the po-po on me!

FANG: please don't hurt me! I've been trying to think up how to do this and I felt really uncomfortable about this chapter…it didn't feel finished. But then my lazy side kicked in and I was like, oh well. So, the next chappi is comng up! And for those on Toshi, I'm writing that too!

SO LOOK OUT FOR UPDATES!

READ ON!

* * *

The night carried out into the bright morning, birds and bees and flowers waking from their sleep. But all of them were silent. For the house that they surrounded was under a dark shadow. A shadow that threatened to, once again, destroy everything happy that they had worked for.

Vamp was poisoned.

When Hiei brought her back, she was hardly breathing, just shallow breathes every minute. Kurama didn't waste any time whisking the child from him and setting at once his herbs and medicine in order to save her. The mistress was still out of it and was being carefully watched by Sesshomaru and Puss until she woke up. They knew she would want to know what had happened to her daughter when she awoke.

Inuyasha was sitting in his famous Indian style next to the couch that Vamp lay on. He was watching for any of the signs that the fox told him after he gave her some antibiotics. Shippo was also there, a bandaged wrapped around his head from when he was slammed into the wall. The worry etched on his face clearly showed his distress. He wanted nothing more than for her to wake up.

Kouga was among them also, eyes set on the small girl before him. He was deep in thought about that stranger, for something about him seemed familiar. Hiei was being checked by Kagura for any signs of having inhaled of the gas. Having sucked in some herself she knew he would be fine, since it was made for paralyzing demons, but wanted to make sure just in case. Surprisingly, he let her.

Besides the many demons in the room and the timely tick of the grandfather clock, the house was deathly silent. Inuyasha's ear ticked every time the clock turned its wheels. He sat waiting with all his might patiently. Questions buzzed in his head (never thought the one for him to think, ne?) about the stranger, but mostly Vamp. Who was this girl? What was her past? And why was she attacked? In fact, those and more were buzzing through everyone's head that did not know the answer.

Kagura came in with a small towel and bowl of warm water. She sat down next to Vamp on the edge of the couch resting the bowel down. She then dipper the towel in, wrung it damp and placed it over the resting child's forehead.

Silence.

Inuyasha growled, breaking the stillness. "When the hell is she going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure," Kagura said wetting the towel again and doing the whole process over. "The gas was very potent."

"But what the hell would that guy be attacking her anyways?" Inuyasha shouted jumping to his feet. "Why would he attack a little kid?" Then he said, more quietly, "Why would he hurt her?"

Kagura sighed and stood when she was finished. "I can not say."

"Like hell you can't! Something's going on and I want some answers, damn it!" Inuyasha growled at her, his temper rising.

Shippo looked up at the angry hanyo. "Inuyasha we all want to know, but yelling wont help." The boy turned his head back to Vamp. "I want to know why to, but…"

"But what! What happened that this has to happen?"

"Do you really want to know, Inuyasha?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, where the mistress stood leaning on the frame, a worried fox and fretting cat behind her.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be moving!" Puss told her as she watched her master move slowly into the room. "You should be resting."

Mrs. Cyto carefully lowered herself down into the couch that her daughter slept. She gazed down at her with sorrowful eyes. "They got her." Her voice was drenched with sadness and fear. "Oh, Vamp."

"Hiei was able to bring her to me," Kurama informed her, hopping to lessen her pain. He glanced at Hiei who had just appeared on the windowsill. "And I was able to give her some antibiotics."

Sesshomaru stepped in, his face held no emotion as he saw the scene before him. The mistress sighed, a heavy feeling befalling her and those around her. She was thinking on how to say this. On how to tell them. She sighed again, this time softly as she lifted her daughter's head and placed it on her lap. Slowly she began to stroke her forehead.

"Do you really want to know Inuyasha?" she asked him again. The hanyo hesitated, and then slowly nodded his head.

"Alright."

"But ma'am-" Puss started to interject, but was silenced when her master held up a hand. The cat bit her bottom lip and bowed her head in obedience, remembering her place. Everyone waited as they watched the mistress take her time to pick her words. When she finally spoke her voice sounded off, as if in a distant place away from her body.

"Hmm, I don't know where to start. But it doesn't matter; the end result is still the same...still there." Her eyes looked at the people around here to make sure that she had their attention. When that was clarified, she began. "I guess I'll start from the beginning, when I first met Vamp's father." She closed her eyes, asking for no interruptions, silence, and then reopened them. "We were happy. Didn't have much money, but that's beside the point. I was twenty when I got married. A young age, I know, but the saying is true: love can make you blind. Either way, we made it work."

She took this time to glance down at her daughters sleeping sound. "I was grateful to have someone like him, to have someone love me. But I still wanted children. I wanted to have a child. He wanted one too, but...my health wouldn't allow it. I was constantly ill, never having a moment of relief. But he still stayed by me and we tried. But, I had five miscarriages. By then I was ready to give up. I was tired and mentally unstable from the loss. It felt like I wasn't fulfilling my role as a wife. But, he still kept beside me. It was bad enough, but when my doctor told me I had a 5 chance of getting pregnant, I practically lost it."

The room was silent for a while as she let them soak this in. It was her choice to reveal this information to them. Her choice to trust them. Slave, master, it didn't matter. She saw them as equals, as on a same level as her. No rank or position separated them.

"I felt worthless, lost, unable to fulfill anything. I was...When I got news I was pregnant again, my husband was overjoyed, but I had no feeling. I half expected it to die. Slowly, as the months grew on, I still had the baby. And for the first time it passed five months and I was growing to believe that this time was it." Mrs. Cyto pushed a piece of hair from her daughters face and smiled softly. "My husband, hmm, he was a complete lunatic over the matter. He constantly made sure I was okay, being overly protective. If I even faltered in my step he was by my side. A worried man. But his happiness was boundless."

Kagura, who was sitting on the side, smiled softly remembering. Yes, she remembered how protective and cautious her former master was. She gently touched a bracelet on her wrist, deep in thought. How she remembered.

Mrs. Cyto laughed slightly. "There was this one time we went out on a walk. He went to go get some ice cream and while he was gone I was slightly disturbed by some strangers. By then I was almost ready to have the baby. It didn't take long for my husband to come back...but I'm afraid that the police had to...confine him after wards." She paused. "He was rather...annoyed."

"What did he do?" Inuyasha asked, speaking for the first time. Mrs. Cyto smiled sweetly. "You don't want to know." The dog demon shivered.

"From there, it's all Vamp," Mrs. Cyto continued. The tune in her voice was light, pleasant. "When she was born, god she was so small, so beautiful. The most gorgeous little thing I ever laid eyes on. She looked just like her father, he was the first one to hold her…I almost died giving birth to Vamp. My health…so poor."

The room was in an awkward silence again. Shippo shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He would have never guessed that his mother went through so much, it almost made him cry. Being in the presence of Inuyasha prevented any tears though.

"I was so weak after that, I could hardly eat. You could say I was almost a living dead." She paused, and some how found this amusing. "But it's a good thing I had Miss. Kagura to help. She was such a good nurse maid." The mistress took this time to smile kindly at the demon. "Right, Miss. Kagura?"

The demon nodded her head.

"Anyways, we were happy for the most part. My husband, god bless him, was…he was…oh dear." It appeared that she couldn't quiet find the words to describe how her husband acted when her daughter was born. "Puss, Kargura, how would you describe Vamps father when we brought her home from the hospital?"

"Dose setting the whole forest on fire give you any impressions?" Puss asked the guys. She received a bunch of blank looks. "Thought so."

"Oh, no, not that. Something a bit more…positive," Mrs. Cyto said. Her voice was a little doubtful.

The two female demons looked at each other, lost.

"Well…he did create a sign in the sky for her with his plane," Kagura said.

Puss nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! He did that!"

"Only, he placed Vamp inside and she dropped out on a loop…"

Their was silence from the three girls. The guys glanced at each other. Kurama decided to speak their thoughts. "Exactly, who is her father?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He ran an industry," Mrs. Cyto told them calmly. "Oh! Now I know, he was ecstatic with Vamp." She sighed. "Such a child."

"Which industry did he run?" Kurama asked, pursuing his question. Mrs. Cyto looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I do believe it was lumber. He also had a partnership in trade."

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha asked surprised. Personally he thought the father was a lawyer or something big because of the house. But a lumber?

"Among something else, but he made good money from the wood. We didn't need much."

"How much he made?" he received a harsh look from Kurama saying to stop being nosy, but the hanyo ignored it.

"Hmmm, about a million a year," she told him calmly, as if it were a big deal. She watched as shock went through Shippo, Koga and Inuyasha. "Placed a million dollars in Vamps account every month after she was born."

The surprise was more than gone. "A MILLION DOLLARS!"

The mistress nodded her head. "Yes, it was that very fact that started this whole thing." She went back into her previous state of solitude. "And that's what got their attention."

"Who?" Shippo asked before anyone else could.

"The bad people."

Hiei, who had been sitting at the window listening to the whole story, turned his head towards the group. He wanted to hear this.

"Those are the ones, those dirty bastards who took her away!" Puss was on her feet, energy radiating around her like she was the sun herself. The anger in her eyes was enough to scare poor Shippo. "All they wanted was the blasted money, but they didn't have to take her away!"

"Puss," her master spoke.

"But ma'am, you know he would have given all of his money just to get her back!" Puss cried. "Those dirty no good—argh! Just thinking about them makes my blood boil!"

"Puss please, you're going to have a heart attack. Sit down." It was more of a command than a suggestion. The hot headed cat slumped to her haunches and just glowered at the floor.

"Now, what Puss said is right, they were no good." The tone in her voice would make one think she was from the underworld. Of course, the words that followed weren't exactly suited for a lady of her stature.

Shippo's jaw dropped along with everyone else's. They never heard the mistress speak like that before. Let alone in such an angry tone. Puss, who abruptly closed her mouth after a few moments, slowly backed away from her master. She was scarring her.

"I was so devastated, losing a child I had wanted so badly. It was unbearable. But in the end, we finally got back our baby, but…" Mrs. Cyto trailed off slightly. "We never knew what happened. What they did to her. I'll never know, she'll never forget. But at least we had her back."

"It didn't stop there, did it?" Kurama said, looking at the mistress. She shook her head. "No, in fact, they threatened to return and take her away again. And they kept their word."

"Exactly who are they?" Inuyasha inquired.

"We don't know who exactly they are, but we know their not a force to be reckoned with," Kagura told him.

"How so? What else could they do besides take your baby?"

"Kill my husband," Mrs. Cyto whispered.

Silence. They hadn't expected that.

"And now, they are back, whoever or whatever they are, they're back to take her away. That's why…that's why I ask of you, all of you, please, protect Vamp, protect my daughter." She was pleading with them now, and sounded desperate for their help.

The girl in her lap stirred slightly and sigh escaped her. "Stupid pink bunnies, always stealing my nuts next to those damn squirrels in the park."

If it wasn't for the tight atmosphere and the fact that she was passed out on her mothers lap, Vamp would be receiving a series of disturbed looks. Mrs. Cyto looked down at her daughter.

"Please, protect my treasure."

Vamp twitched. Well, actually her finger moved an inch. That showed her she only had less mobility than she thought. Although her body wasn't moving, her mind was active.

'Okay. Check one, two, check one,' she thought. 'Alright, now my brain is fully functional, I shall try to communicate with the outside world.'

And when she meant communicate, she meant bite whatever was near her. Apparently, that was a certain someone's tale. The scream that erupted from the demons mouth was enough to jolt Vamp's body into its natural instincts whenever she did something: run.

Only one problem: her body still hadn't fully recovered and she ended up rolling off of the couch and on top of something hard. It was still, whatever she was lying on, for a moment, until it sat up, gripping her under the arm and lifting her up. Black eyes looked up into surprised green ones.

"Thank goodness, you're awake!" Kurama exclaimed, relived. He smiled down at the girl who was wiggling in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I have to escape!" Vamp cried, struggling harder. A sudden fear swelled up inside her when she realized a certain someone wasn't there. "I have to find my mommy!"

Kurama, realizing how important she wanted to find her mother, tried to calm her down. "Yes, I know, but I also have to make sure you're alright."

"She seems fine to me," came a slightly pained reply from a certain wolf on the couch. Koga sat holding his tail. He winched when he blew on the bite mark and glared at the red head. "She's perfectly, fine."

Vamp, not wanting to wait any longer, sunk her canines into the unexpected arm of a fox. When she heard the cry, she knew this was her chance. Forcing her body to obey her Vamp pushed away from the red head and stumbled forward before breaking out into a run, she ignored the shouts from behind her and ran.

It was a must. She had to find her mother, she just had too! She didn't want it to happen again, she didn't want her mother to cry. She just had to make sure the bad people didn't hurt her! She zoomed past a surprised dog demon and up the stairs. They didn't know, they didn't understand. She could feel it, feel the sadness that was in her mothers heart. The same sadness that almost killed her. That couldn't be there, she wouldn't allow it.

"Mommy?" Vamp cried bursting through her mother's door. She looked around the room. Empty. Vamp whimpered slightly and fearing the worst sped out of the room and down the stairs, through the living room where she practically stepped on Koga's tail, making him cry out in pain, and out the living room door. When she got outside, her happiness replaced her worry.

There was her mother in the garden, slowly watering her plants. Well, to Vamp it looked like she was one of those status in water fountains pouring water out over some plants in the exact spot. Despite the bright sun and the thirsty plants, there was a puddle forming. Her mother looked lost in thought.

Filling her lungs up, Vamp jumped from the patio and ran full throttle to her. "Mommy!"

Mrs. Ctyo slowly turned around and gasped surprised to see her daughter. She didn't expect to see her up and about so soon. It did her heart well. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her daughter. "Vamp."

"Mom!" Vamp dove into her mothers waiting embrace and hugged her tightly. All her worry melted away and was replaced with love. Just pure love. Vamp inhaled the wonderful smell of her mother. "Mom, you smell like apples."

"Hmm," he mother said, rubbing the back of her daughters head. She was safe, her daughter was safe. And so was she.

From the doorway Kurama watched. He couldn't help but feel the warmth that the two emitted and was reminded of his human mother in a very long time. Inuyasha, who was standing on the side of the fox, folded his arm and gave his famous grunt. Hiei was in the tree next to the mother and daughter with Sesshomaru leaning on the trunk. The two didn't say anything. Koga, who had a bandaged wrapped around his tale thanks to the fox, smirked to himself as Shippo perched on his shoulder, smiling at the two.

"Now that, is a happy ending."

* * *

WEEEEE! Alright, look out for more updates!

Sorry for the short chapter, but ma need to think really hard for number9! Look out!


	9. MUST READ! not a chapter

Here's the scoop people: I'm lazy

Yes I finally admit it, I'm lazy when it comes to writing my stories because I have other things on the side. Though the persistent bugging of my sister helps a little, it isn't easy.

So, I decided to do this.

1) Each page in Toshi will be 21 pages long or a bit longer, no more.

2) There will be short chapters, I think….

3) I'm going to place all my stories on hold and take some stories off. I'm going to restart from the beginning most likely, so there won't be anything to read for a while. (sorry for those who look forward to it)

4) No updates until I feel my stories are worthy to be read.

5) I am looking for a BETA-READER! You know, someone who reads your story, makes comments, the whole createc thing. My sister does it, but then she's my sister, she'll agree with anything. I need a BETA-READER! (someone whose down to earth, doesnt take crap, knows the characters, spelling, ect.)

6) And last but not least…motivation please.

I guess that's all. I promise to make Toshi the best fic I've ever done (and to re-do every story I have). All my other stories...I dont know when I'll be posting them again, but when I do, LOOK OUT! I'll still type them, but I won't update as soon as you think, and until I get a BETA-READER, then its a guess. So my main concern is Toshi at the moment and I hope you guys are okay with that.

Until then, keep up the reviews and please don't kill me! I'm trying to be better in both my stories and ideas!

So, until we meet again...

Bye!


	10. MUST READ PART2

Alright people, that was a lot of reviews. I'm really happy that you guys love my stories enough to reply. If I could hug you guys….maybe not laughs.

Okay, I also got a lot of BETA-READERS who want to become my BETA-READER. But one problem: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHOSE! Please, if there is anyone out there who knows how to pick a REALLY GOOD Beta-Reader, then please tell me.

I found one or two that I liked, or that seemed promising. Here's the list:

Kit girl

Nana

ProjectNevermore

Bookworm0492

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

RedRoseInADarkAlley

Meibou

A lot of these seem really promising, but then I don't know what to expect from a Beta-Reader, and if I even did, how am I going to CHOSE one! If there's anyone out there, anyone, who knows how to pick one or did it before and got AWESOME results, please let this girl know.

I DO have some good news though……

I'm working on Toshi! crowd cheers Yes, yes, I am working on a chapter as I…type, but don't get to excited, it might be a while till I get it done. Accident also is going to be updated! more cheers And…so will VAMP! crowd screams, cheerleaders faint. And for the final, I will be posting pictures of the girls! Drawn by yours truly! stadium explodes

Yikes…I might want to cut back a little….hahaha.

It won't be for a while, until I get back to school and get my hands on a scanner. Till then, well, we'll see. (I might have some in my hard drive…hmmm).

So yeah, this is what's going to go down. Pictures might take a while, stories too (although I might update Accident). Please wait and thank you for everything!

Until we read again! –Ja ne


	11. The naming battle!

* * *

Two months. It's been two moths since the incident and nothing much has change. In fact, things almost went back to normal in a peaceful subconscious way. Well, expect from a normal person point of view. The house is still there, the people still eat, threats are made daily and people scream at each other. Normal. But you have to realize something very important.

Vamp isn't normal. In fact, despite the time spent with her one would have to take a wild guess at what exactly she is. Sure, she's human, that part is evident. But _what_ is she? Inuyasha asked Mrs. Cyto this when Vamp was found swinging on the grandfathers clock swing, jumping out at whoever passed by.

"Why, she's my daughter," she told him as if the fact was right smack dab in his face.

"Yeah, I know that much," he said gruffly, stepping to the side as a butt naked girl came streaking down the hallway with an angry Kagura hot on her heels. "But _what_ is she?" The mothers reply was simple.

"Only Kami knows what my daughter is." Yeah, he kept away from the mistress for a while after that.

But putting the strange side apart, one will see a loving girl who stood against prejudice and loved her slaves who she didn't really see as slaves but friends. Weird, yes, awkard, yes, out of the norm, yes, totally crazy when she has three well known killer demons in her home and freely lets them walk about biting them without a second thought…I have no comment on that. However, with them being demons she knew that they wouldn't want to spend their time hanging around with an energetic five year old human. Lucky she had a plan. Over the course of time she would eventually worm her way into their hearts the only way she knew how: by either inflicting pain or some other way…

Shippo was already taken by the girl. He being the 'big brother' and all despite his position was a great honor to him. When Vamp was attacked he was confused as to why she would be in the first place. When the mistress explained it to him about her past, he was speechless and left dumbfounded. He had never expected something like that to happen. He never expected that a calm, fun loving girl like Vamp had suffered so much at a young age. And now that the threat was back he was making sure that he would be able to defend her and his new mother.

He couldn't say much for the others, but he could gradually see them growing to tolerate, heck maybe even be near Vamp. Not because she was their master, but because it was their choice. Shippo was glad although he doubted any of them would openly show their emotions besides him and Kurama. Foxes loved attention and they loved those who cared for them. It was in their nature, just like protecting the things that are precious to them. And Vamp was Shippo's rubies.

Vamp eventually went back to school and Santo was overjoyed. All though he went to visit her daily, seeing her even more at school was a bonus. Kenny was scowling all day when Vamp returned back to school. Apparently he hadn't forgotten the fight they had. Neither did Vamp. But she didn't let him bleak her day, she was happy to be back in school. This time she took Inuyasha and Kouga. It was a surprise to see that her teacher, also her cousin by her mother's side, knew the two demons.

The kids got a snack and a show as they watched their teacher sit Inuyasha multiple of times and Koga hit on their teacher. Apparently Vamp never took notice to the beaded necklace Inuyasha wore, although it came clear that whenever Miss. Higurashi said 'sit' the necklace would glow and Inuyasha would make an imprint on the floor. Looked like her cousin wasn't too happy to see Inuyasha. It seemed to Vamp that it was some type of love triangle thing going on. When she gave her suggestion to Santo he thought on it.

"It could be that they had a thing going on or something and another girl came into the picture," he suggested.

"Or that she was already in the picture," Haru suggested. Hari nodded her head in agreement. "Like a secret lover." Vamp gasped; she hadn't thought of that.

"So you're saying he was two timing her?" Santo said, biting into his sandwich. Such an act disgusted him really. In coyote mating rituals, only the head dog is suppose to have more than one female, while the others only have one or none at all. Then again, even his father had only one woman in his life.

"Seems like it." Haru and Hari shook their head. How sorry they felt for their teacher.

"You think they be on Jerry Springer," Vamp said evenly, sipping her juice and watching the fight in front of the class room. It looked like Inuyasha was trying to explain something to her.

The group was silent for a while.

"Ten lollipops say he gets dump and thrown out of class by the security guards," Vamp said raising the bets.

"Bubba or Bruce?" inquired Hari.

Vamp made a face. "Bruce, of course! I heard he use to work out in one of those muscle thingies."

The kids 'ooed' at this, impressed.

"Isn't he the one where you spied on for a month because you thought he was a secret undercover agent for the government?" Haru said, going back to the memory. Vamp had indeed spied on the man, even took notes. Went as far to find out what the man's favorite cereal was. Apparently, a big, buffed man like him liked Lucky Charms.

"Details, details," Vamp said waving it away with her hand.

They were silent for a while as Inuyasha 'sat' on the floor. Vamp sipped her juice. Santo bit into his sandwich. Haru crunched into his crackers, while Hari nibbled on her cheese.

"Want to throw a concussion in there?" Santo asked, seeing as he lost count after the thirtieth sit.

All the children betted.

"Kagome, let me explain damn it!" Inuyasha cried at the woman who had her back turned to him defiantly. "This has nothing to do with Kikyo!"

Kagome gasped. He did not just say that woman's name around her.

Koga slapped his head, not believing how stupid the mutt really was. "Don't bring up your ex, you idiot," he mumbled.

Kagome turned slowly around with a tight smile on her face. The children gasped as they drew their desks back, screeching. Their teacher had that smile on. And that wasn't a good thing. Inuyasha finally thought that Kagome would listen to him and let him lay things out. But he was wrong when Kagome yelled.

"SECRUITY!"

"Wooow," Vamp said amazed. The day did not end happy for a certain hanyou.

When they got home Kurama asked what happened to Inuyasha. He asked this because the dog demon was lying on the couch with a giant pack of ice on his back, apparently knocked out.

"He had doggy relationship problems," Vamp told him. she picked up a spoon and pressed it to her nose, slowly removing her hand so that it stuck all by itself.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Vamp curtly nodded her head so the spoon wouldn't drop. "He cheated on one girl while still going out with the other."

Kurama stopped rearranging the silver ware, which he was being watched by a suspicious Vamp, and looked at her surprised. "How do you know?"

"Well for one thing he was screaming, 'Kagome, let me explain!' and Koga was shouting, 'Forget him Kagome, he's just a worthless mutt! Go out with me instead.' Then he said this one woman's name." Vamp looked up at the fox. "And Kagome got really quiet…too quiet…smiling quiet…"

"And?" Kurama asked wanting to know the rest.

"Then she called security. Bruce never looked so buff." Vamp ignored the strange look the fox was giving her and placed the spoon back into the drawer, a small hope that someone would use it. "So he hauled 'em out of there!"

"And he didn't resist?" Kurama was now very surprised. Surly the dog would have put up some type of resistance.

"Well, there are a whole lot of things my little mouth cannot say without being washed out with soap." She shivered at the mention of the cleaning product.

The fox shook his head. "And all of this happened in front of you children. I can't image the impression it left on you."

Vamp shrugged. Personally she enjoyed it. "Hey, at least I got a dinner and a show."

The conversation died there.

It was raining.

Not that it was dark and gloomy to Vamp, it just was wet outside and certain animals don't like to be wet. Puss was a fine example

"I hate the rain," she hissed dangerously from her dark dry corner of the room. She had picked that place to lessen the chance of being wet. Being a cat would explain the water hating thing.

Inuyasha was seated down with Mrs. Cyto sound asleep while holding her ball of yarn as she knitted it into a nice warm scarf. Apparently his back was back into commission which made Vamp very happy because now she could attack…er…play with him whenever she wanted too. Just when his pain was gone, another worry sprung up. Oh well, at least he knew where Kagome was after what happened between them three years ago. All he had to do was wait until she cooled down and talk to her. A very simple plan. At least, that's how he hoped it would be.

Puss watched the ball of yarn as it slowly unraveled with every twist of her masters writs. Her kitty senses were tingling and her tail twitched in response.

"Don't you even think about Puss," Mrs. Cyto said to her sweetly, noticing the captivated look in the cat's eye. The mistress smiled when the cat sulked in disappointment of having been found out. Her chances for distraction from the rain became damp and soggy. Even the rain was able to dampen her indoor activities.

The house was currently silent, its occupants finding something or the other to do to pass the rainy time. Since it was pouring outside chores had been put on hold for today. Shippou was in his room drawing with his crayon pieces of 'fine art', Koga was in his room watching the rain fall, Hiei was also in his room supposedly taking a nap and Miss. Kagura was in the kitchen keeping busy. The rainy day had made every one a bit sluggish, because it was so hot earlier on in the week and with the downfall now cooling off the earth, it sent off the feeling of cool steam rising from the damp soil.

The three people out of the house were Sesshomaru, Kurama and Vamp. The trio had been sent to the store to fetch some things for tonight's dinner by Miss. Kagura. Vamp was sluggish; rainy days made her the opposite of her usual self: instead of hyper and ecstatic, she was calm, collective, and took her time with things. All of that changed when the rain stopped, but it was a nice peaceful time for the occupants of the house.

This also made Kurama and Sesshomaru's job easier. The less energy she had the better, more easily to keep track in the store. The trio had successfully gotten the items on the list without any calamities supplied by Vamp truly; she was just to out of it to care really. Right now, she just wanted to get home. They were walking on their way to the bus stop, Kurama holding some bags in one hand and a umbrella in the other. Sesshomaru was walking with an umbrella also (personally, he didn't need one but he was insisted by his master to use one), and Vamp was close behind them, her blue raincoat protecting her from the rain.

Vamp intentionally walked into puddles, watching them as the water rippled on the surface. She jumped into a big one, making a splash with her boots. The sound wasn't heard to clearly in the rain, the hum of rushing sun flower seeds reminded her of it.

Today she knew she was out of it. It just had to rain. For some odd reason, whenever something happens she goes into this type of state and her body just acts on its own. Take for example that whenever the grandfather clock struck five, she automatically bites the nearest person next to her, which is Inuyasha. Another example is this rain; whenever the earth gets wet she went all mushy and hardly does any mental of physical damage to her family. She hated it because it totally messed up her plans for world domination!

"World domination will be mine some day," she mumbled frowning at the puddle. "All the people in the world will bow down to my awesome shortness and worship me and give me free passes to the governments' system. Then, and only then, will I be able to shut it down for good."

Oh yes, she had government problems. But who could blame her? They were just so stupid. If a five year old could hack into their systems, then imagine what a baby Einstein could do.

"Do not lag behind," Sesshomaru said to her over his shoulder. Vamp perked up.

"I'm not lagging, I'm pensive in thought, an act that requires my immobility to occur," she explained to him calmly. He gave her a look and continued with his walking looking ahead.

Vamp sighed softly and ran to catch up with him. While she ran, she tripped over a large pebble and went sailing face first into a huge puddle of muck. At first it happened all too fast for her to react in time. Now she found herself in total darkness. For a while she didn't move.

'Well this is bad,' she thought as her lungs started to slowly tighten, 'obviously I can't breathe. I should do something…'

Suddenly she felt someone grab her by the scruff of her neck and haul her up. Vamp wobbled a little on her feet as she was set down, not used to walking blind. The mud had prevented her from opening her eyes, because if she did that then mud would get into her eyes and it would sting. And Vamp didn't want that. She then felt a grown ups hand take her small one and pull her. Slowly Vamp followed.

Her boats dragged along the pavement until the pitter patter of rain against her raincoat stopped. Vamp turned her head left and right, as if trying to see where they were. She tried to open her eyes, only to wince when it terribly stung.

"Vamp."

She jumped and looked wildly around her. "Who there's!"

"It's only me," the voice replied. Vamp was silent for a while. "Are you god?"

"No."

"Are…are you my consciences? I thought I burned you years ago," she said a bit upset about the fact it was coming back after all the hard work she put into it trying to get ride of it. The things she did there was no need for a second feeling of regret. There was an awkward silence as she felt two presences shift slightly.

"No, its Kurama," he replied, reaching into his pocket and taking out a hanky. He rested the bags down, sat on a bench pulling Vamp towards him, and, taking his time, removed as much of the mud as he could around the girls face.

Vamp made little noises whenever he whipped around her eyes. Soon she could feel the substance lift from her eyelids and slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The figure of the red head came into clear vision.

"I can see," she said, as if something magnificent had happened. It was a miracle, she could see!

Kurama smiled and wiped the last bit of mud from her left cheek. The front of her clothes and her knees were still dirty; he would let her mother deal with that when they went back.

"The rain is stopping," Sesshomaru said standing at the edge of the bus stop. Vamp walked next to him and looked up into the clear sky. In deed the rain was becoming less and as it decreased her energy was slowly coming back to her.

"Soon, I will be at full strength, and when that happens," she turned her head slowly to the demon lord next to her smiling; "we can have all the fun in the world."

Sesshomaru and Kurama said nothing, only dreaded the time when their young master would have all her energy back and be running up and down the house, probably butt naked.

Kami have mercy on their souls.

P.E is an act that requires vigorous activity and enormous amongst of energy. It also requires some type of fitness level for the events to happen. Vamp had all of this, and today she was equally excited to play outside.

Today was the start of the miniature baseball season in her school.

It didn't start like every other season, this one started today. Vamp loved P.E. as it gave her the freedom she truly deserved and that no classroom can or could give her. Her teacher, and cousin on her mother's side, was in her little shorts and cotton shirt as she held a clipboard in one hand and the other held up a whistle to her lips.

She blew.

"All right children, gather round," she called to everyone on the playground. Vamp was playing with the twins and Santo on the monkey bars, showing them how they could swing from one bar to the other without using their hands, but their legs. Lucky for the other three, but not for Vamp who was about to show them hanging upside down, they dropped what they were doing and ran over with the other children.

"Okay, as you all know today is the start of baseball season in our school," Miss. Higurashi explained to them. "And this year it's our class who gets to play."

A cheer rose from the children. Truly the school picked grades on which sport to perform, be it track and field or soccer or baseball. However, only one sport is chosen for each class, so if its soccer season and you want to do that, chances are your class won't participate if it was already chosen for another sport earlier that year. So it was all luck and chance.

Vamp didn't know why it was like that in first place, but, this is a government school, so of course there wouldn't be any real answer. Sometimes the government did things just because they had the power too. A real bunch of idiots if you asked her.

Miss. Higurashi calmed down the students with a wave of her hand. "Settle down, settle down. Now, before we start we have to pick captains for each team. The team will pick their own name. From there I will tell you the rest but first let's pick some nominees."

"I pick Kenny!" one boy shouted over the head of students. His was a plump fellow, one who would bend if given something for it. In this case he got a pack of chocolates.

"Okay, we have Kenny." The teacher jotted it down. "Any other nominees?"

None of the children moved. They didn't want to go up against someone like Kenny, someone who had connections and was a bully none the less. Kenny knew this. He had them all wrapped around his finger like good little puppets. That fat boy was an exception. The children still made no movement. They were all too afraid to go up against him, but only one person wasn't.

"I nominate Vamp," Santo said, raising his hand. All heads turned to the coyote.

"Vamp?" the teacher was a little unsure about this. She knew that Vamp and Kenny did not get along and that having opposing teams on the field in a sport would be a more that competitive: it would be murder. But, then again, the children would be getting exercise. "Okay," she finally said with a smile, "Vamp it is. Any others?"

The children shook their heads. Again, they knew better.

When no one else spoke after a few minutes, Miss. Higurashi decided to close the ballets. "Okay, we have our two teams then: Kenny vs. Vamp. They are the two captains. Will you two please come forward?"

A little girl walked up and tugged at her teacher's pants, and then pointed to her left. The teacher looked and couldn't help but feel a huge sweat roll down her head. As soon as the teams were said, the two wasted no time in glaring at each other. They stood there away from the group and faced each other, sending heated glares.

"It looks like were going against each other, Vampire," Kenny said through a tight smile.

"Yes, it does look so, Kenny," Vamp agreed, her own little fake smile.

"You know you have no chance of winning."

"Oh, I will win!"

"I think you mean lose!"

"Not when I finish kicking your hinny!" The vibes coming from them intensified and dust kicked up a round them.

"Prepare to get the beaten of your life!" Kenny jumped back and landed, striking a karate pose.

"Oh, bring it on!" Vamp also jumped back, and landed in her own little fighting stance, fists raised.

The two glared at each other in determination, kinda looking like two super saiyans powering up. There was no way the other was going to let the other win over them. Not when they had to set them in their place and show once and for all who was really right.

The other students already feared the worst as they watched these two fired up rivals face each other. They might have had luck being chosen to play baseball this year, but they were unlucky to be caught in this feud. Miss. Higurashi felt the tension between the two and let out a dreaded sigh. Already a migraine was coming on and they hadn't even picked teams yet! Oh, the agony that awaited her.

When the two finally cooled down some and stood in front of a horizontal line made of their classmates, the time came for teams.

"Since we have an even number of students, we should have an even number of team players," Miss. Higurashi said to them. "Now, twelve for each side. Kenny you can pick first."

"Why does he get to go first?" whined Vamp as Kenny sneered and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Does it matter? I'm gonna win everything so you might as well get used to being called last," he taunted running a hand through his silky hair. Vamp bloated like an owl and stuck her tongue out at him. "Phhhtt!"

Kenny picked his first team player, which was the same fat boy who nominated him. It seemed they were working together.

"Okay, Vamp, your next."

Vamp looked in the crowd of faces and spotted one. "Santo!"

The coyote's ears perked up and his tail wagged happily. She picked him first! He wanted to be on the same team as her and now he got his wish. He walked over, a small blush on his cheeks.

Kenny scowled. "Figures she go for the weirdos." He picked his next team player, a strong looking boy with a military hair cut. He marched forward and saluted Kenny who nodded his head approved.

"Haru and Hari!" Vamp cried pointing at the twins. They smiled.

"Hey! She can't pick two people!" Kenny protested to the teacher.

"He's right Vamp, you can't pick two at the same time," Miss. Higurashi told the girl. "It's not fair." The twins smile fell into a sad pout.

"But they're one person split into two!" Vamp exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"That's ridiculous!" Kenny retorted. "Two people can't be one."

"Not unless that person was split!"

"Then how come ones a boy and the other a girl?" Kenny smirked when he saw the blank look on her face. He patted himself on the back for stumping the weirdo. If they really were one person, then both of them would be either a girl or boy, not both. Vamp didn't say anything, only walked up to the twins and whispered something to them. They looked at each other, and then whispered back to her. Vamp nodded her head and walked back. She then said, "He was transsexual."

Silence.

Kenny placed a hand to his face and cursed at her stupidity. "Just," he growled, "go."

"YEAH!" the twins cried running up to Vamp's side and beaming. They always worked together and did nothing with out the other. It was like Vamp said; they were one person and a person can't work without its other half. The brain and heart work together. No one else knew this better than Vamp.

So when it was Kenny's turn he picked two people and the regular picking came back into effect. Soon Vamp had her twelve, a bunch of people who she liked or just randomly picked, and Kenny his twelve, a group of kids who either were really naughty or under him. That way, the player had all his pawns in sight and could use them whenever he wanted too.

Just like a chess master.

Miss. Higurashi made the children go on separate sides of the field for the naming. That way no one would know or over hear the name of the team until they got to the center of the field and shouted it at each other. Also, she could sneak in some peace and quiet.

Vamp had her team huddle together in a little group. "Okay," she whispered to them, "we have to pick a name for our team. Any suggestions?"

"The Buggers," one kid suggested, whipping a river of snot on his sleeve. The children grimaced.

"Nah, that's already taken," Vamp told him. "Any others?"

Haru and Hari raised their hand. "The," Haru started, "Twins," Hari finished.

Vamp thought on it. "Hmmm. Good, but I don't think there are much twins these days." They put their hands down, defeated.

"The Crackers!" one kid exclaimed.

"The Bunnys!"

"NO!" Vamp shouted at the kid. "Anything else besides The Bunnys!"

"The Soldiers!"

"The Undertakers!" a lot of kids 'ooed' at this liking it.

"The Undergarments!"

"The Squirrels!"

"Nothing _cute_ and _furry_!" Vamp shouted at the poor girl who withdrew in fear.

"The Lollipops!"

"The Jack-o-lanterns!"

"The Business!" the kids looked at the boy who wore the Men in Black outfit and carried a briefcase in his hand, his hair neatly cut.

"Who's he?" Vamp asked, whispering to Molly, a curly haired girl and class mate, as one kid patted the business boy on the back telling him it would be alright.

"Don't you know? You picked him!" Molly stated whispering.

"I only picked those who looked vicious and destructive," Vamp whispered back.

Molly blinked her big saucer eyes of blue. "Then what about me?"

"Your cuteness will deceive them all and then they won't know what hit them!" Molly could only look at the smiling girl.

"You're crazy," she finally said at last.

Santo thought for a moment. He was the only one who hadn't suggested anything. Personally he didn't want to make a fool of himself, but they were doing that already. So he figured his input wouldn't' create much difference. Besides, wasn't this a group decision? Gulping, he raised his shaky hand.

"Hey! Santo has something!" one girl cried to silence the group. Everyone looked at him, waiting.

The poor demon suddenly became nervous. What if they didn't like his idea? He started to put his hand down defeated when he felt someone place theirs on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see a smiling Vamp. Her smile held nothing but praise. This calmed the boy down and gave him a boost in his self confidence on the matter. Sucking in a breath he declared, "The Zebras!"

There! He said it!

Silence hung in the air.

"The Zebras," Molly echoed thoughtfully. "Why that?"

"Well," Santo started, "Zebras have different strips right?" The kids nodded their heads. "And they use these patterns to confuse the enemy, right?" Another nod of the heads. "So I thought, since we are so different and could use those differences to help each other…" he glanced about the group and was surprised to find approved faces.

"I think that's an awesome name!" Vamp cried pumping her fist into the air. The others kids agreed. "Let's call ourselves…The-"

The whistle blew, cutting what Vamp was about say. She quickly whispered what she was about to say to her team and they couldn't help but agree. The two teams met in the center of the field, facing off each other. The two leaders stepped forward on the teachers command.

"You can go first Kenny," Vamp said all too sweetly, acting like a shy little girl. Kenny was surprised, but didn't see any harm in it and just laughed.

"Glad you finally saw your position, under me!" he laughed as his team backed him up. Vamp and her team said nothing.

'You laugh now,' Vamp thought with a crocked smile, 'but in the end, I will have the last kidney.'

"Alright!" Kenny exclaimed raising a hand and silencing them. "For our team name." he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. Instantly five kids jumped forward and formed a pyramid with Kenny on top. He straightened his glasses and smirked. "We're…The Astronaut Undertakers!"

Vamp silently thanked herself for not having picked 'The Undertakes' when it was mentioned in the group. The others agreed. Hearing it from another team, it sounded kind of corny.

"All right, thank you Kenny," Miss. Higruashi said jotting the name down. She thought it was cute. "All right Vamp," she told the girl, "your team is next."

Vamp smiled brightly and reached into her pocket and took out a strip of cloth. She tied it tightly around her head and grinned as the others did the same.

"We're," she cried in a big dramatic voice, "The Rabid Zebras!" her team struck random poses as she cried the name, their black and white head bands with a Zebra's head with foam producing from its mouth and crazy looking eyes plastered on the front, blowing in the breeze. A 'yeah!' came from her team when she cried the name.

The other team looked at Vamp who was held up in the air by a strong demon named Santo, like they were dancing and delivered the final kick, as their eyes ticked. Kenny clenched his hands, head bent from shook.

"That," he seethed in anger at just how stupid she really was, "IS NOT A NAME!"

Miss. Higurashi fixed her hair that frizzed out when the name was cried out. She wrote the name down, shaking her head. She looked down at the board: two rivals, two teams, two crazy names.

Vamp started to argue with Kenny.

"It too is a name!" she shouted at him.

"It's a stupid name!" he shouted back, but then smirked. "Of course, it does suit you."

"Why you little-" Haru and Santo held onto Vamp, restraining her as she tried to lunged at the boy.

Kagome grabbed her head feeling her brain pound behind her skull. Kami have mercy on her soul.

"Freak!"

"Bully!"

"Weirdo!"

"Big butt!"

Kenny gasped. "My butt isn't big!"

"That's because the mirror can't hold it all!" the other children 'ooed' in a way when the class normally did when someone did something bad in class.

"Oh, it's on now!"

"Bring it, booty boy!"

Kami have mercy on them all.

* * *

FANG: Yeah! I finished this! Sorry it took so long, been lazy. :D

VAMP: there's no excuse for being lazy…

FANG: -.- What are you going to do with those scissors?

VAMP: evil gleam in eye

FANG: gulp SECRUITY!


	12. The END

Yes, yes it is me, I am back from the grave zombies noise

I guess I should tell you the bad news first. takes deep breath I'M STOPPING MY STORIES!!!

#atomic bomb falls on readers#

I can't say Im sorry because that would be lying. I havent updated in almost a year! (maybe more) and I'm typing my old stories but starting something else that I wont post via internet. So the sad, sad truth is I'm shuting down.

Oh, I'll still read anime stories, but as posting them...

Dust to dust, and ashes to ashes...

I am sorry to the beta readers whom I did sent some things too, but never replied.

Want to know why I'm not doing any more stories? I have a life now, in tweleve grade and I need to concetrate into getting into a college. MAYBE I'll continue in college, as something as a past time, but anything besides that-

NUCLEAR WAR CLEARING!!!

So fair thee well my viewers, your loyatly to me has been grand! I will miss you all, which is the truth, but the outside world bekons and...and my parents caught posting my stories when they said I shouldnt post my ideas via internet incase someone steals them :3

LOVE and GOODBYE!

#goes off marching into sunset, gun and helmet in hand#


End file.
